<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bites by MJ1Hawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348211">Love Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1Hawk/pseuds/MJ1Hawk'>MJ1Hawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez &amp; Lopez/Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, First Time, Oral Fixation, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1Hawk/pseuds/MJ1Hawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are bound to get messy when Princess Anna follows her emotionally distant sister to an abandoned church at the strike of twelve... especially when that said sister is caught sucking the blood of an unknown woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa &amp; Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa &amp; Kai (Disney: Frozen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ElsaAnna, The Elsanna Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hasty Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there. This may well be my swan song to the Elsanna fanfiction world. I've been reading this stuff since I was fifteen, and writing it since last year. I've said almost all I needed to now... so I think I've gotta push myself past this now. This will be seven, weird, kinky, bizarre chapters that are more focused on a fun story instead of an overarching heavy-hitting story like my other fics. I hope you enjoy at least.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Anna’s eyes nearly burst from her skull as if they were a pair of vibrant bloody fireworks. Here she was, hiding underneath some shabby oak church pew in an abandoned building who knows where. 'Curse my stupid brain for thinking this STUPID idea to jump into Elsa’s STUPID carriage at a STUPID TIME WAS A GOOD FREAKIN’ IDEA!!! I haven’t even seen Elsa since her coronation and all we said was hi and we shared a piece of crappy chocolate and danced with crappy dudes and THIS SUCKS! ...Literally. Ok why am I making tacky jokes?' Her eyes focus in through the small hole of the pew’s leg just big enough for both eyes to see out of, and there it is; Elsa. 'Elsa’s biting someone. Because… Elsa is a vampire? And that someone is moaning. Loudly. And it’s weird and I hate it and--AM I SWEATING?!' She slaps a hand against her forehead and groans. 'Definitely sweating.' The building they’re in is almost pitch black except for the faint moonlight coming in through a stained glass window decorated with some sort of religious art. It’s really hard to see anything, but if Anna really strains her vision she can easily see the silhouette of Elsa’s long crimson dress with her black velvet cape covering her bare back and shoulders. Her hair was up in a tight bun, holding in all of her gorgeously shiny platinum blonde hair in contrast to the dark brown mess of hair of the woman under her teeth. Her pale fingers were tugging the girl’s head to the side rather roughly, and that oddly loud and sensual moan caught the attention of Anna again, who was covering her mouth with a twitching eye.<br/>
<br/>
'WHAT. THE HELL?!!!!' She shut her eyes and the sound of those moans somehow got louder so she just kept her eyes open and fixated on the back of her sister’s head. The girl was starting to weaken at the knees and she held onto Elsa who theoretically should be struggling to hold the weight of this person with how lean Elsa is… yet she isn’t struggling one bit. 'So she’s got super… strength. Or whatever. This is insane,' Anna thinks, threading a hand through her hair and dropping her head against the hard broken up floor with a thunk. Then she hears a noise and she snaps her head right back up. Elsa, fangs out, bloodied on the lips, has turned her head in Anna’s direction, yet her eyes are looking everywhere but down. She looks totally panicked, and that furrowing of her brows reads as the Elsa she knew as a kid. Worried, vulnerable, always nervous; '<em>that’s<em> the Elsa that Anna’s been missing for thirteen years… so where did this THING come from?!' Elsa’s eyes flicker toward her feet and the girl weakly stands upright again, touching the side of Elsa’s face like they’re quite familiar. 'Why is that pissing me off so much?'<br/>
<br/>
“Did I… not taste good?” the girl asks with her raspy voice. Her brown eyes are somehow shining, and Anna is almost certain it’s from unshed tears. Elsa looks in the direction of where Anna is hiding, brows still furrowed, as she lifts a cold hand up to her mouth and carefully wipes at her teeth. The sharpness of the canines recede, and Anna raises a brow. Before Elsa turns back around toward the girl she swallows hard and shuts her eyes, allowing her face to fall into a mask of neutrality Anna saw all day during the rather flat coronation. It makes Anna’s heart speed up. 'Is that fake then? She… Is that just a facade she puts on?' Her heart was honestly pounding in her chest and apparently vampires really do have crazy good hearing because--<br/>
<br/>
“Hang on,” Elsa insists, spinning around and taking a huge step toward the direction Anna is in, her face going back to that worry again, just like the little girl she used to be. Anna has to calmly force herself to relax and even out her breaths. It’s almost impossible, and she’s horrified Elsa might find her when she starts getting closer and closer to getting on her knees as she tiptoes her way into Anna’s hiding place before--<br/>
<br/>
“ELSA!” Elsa’s shoulders sag for a minute before she aggravatedly barks back a,<br/>
<br/>
“WHAT, Honeymaren?!” Elsa’s cape swirls behind her when she stands up and whips her body in the brunette's way with a hand palm side up in the air. Anna lets out a breath and holds her head up weakly like an undone slinky.<br/>
<br/>
“What me--how about what YOU--” Elsa clearly was about to jump in when Honeymaren takes a step forward and shakes her fist at Elsa. “Were you just gonna leave me half finished or something?! The only point in this is the end you--UGH! Whatever, I don’t even want it anymore.” Honeymaren waves at Elsa tiredly and turns her back to her, stubbornly folding her arms over her breasts in her very non-Arendellian attire. Anna was wracking her brain trying to fit the pieces together. It made no sense for Elsa, the QUEEN, to be having contact with random commoners of different regions. Especially at ONE AM. In some place twenty minutes from Arendelle.<br/>
<br/>
“You realize who you’re talking to, yes?” The harshness of every word makes Anna’s head bob backward. Honeymaren’s shoulders look tighter and her legs get a little more shaky. “You do what I say. I say when and where and for HOW. LONG. If I choose to stop halfway, then I WILL!” Elsa nearly yells that last word and it literally made Anna’s hairs stand on end. 'Who the--this is not Elsa. There’s no way.' Honeymaren suddenly spins around and stares right up into Elsa’s eyes that Anna couldn’t see. Elsa’s back was completely to her, but she can clearly watch the mix of total panic and desperation on Honeymaren’s face as she cries,<br/>
<br/>
“LOOK! We have an AGREEMENT! Northuldra doesn’t tell ANYONE about you and your freakin’ weirdo cult shit if YOU deliver on the FEELING, ok?!” Elsa growls and it makes Anna’s skin crawl. The queen turns her head away, a nasty scowl half masked in shadows comes into Anna’s view now as well as the fist at her side that is clenching so hard that drops of blood hit the floor. Elsa’s eyes lower down to the fallen color and she stares oddly. “Elsa!” Honeymaren stops herself from reaching up and nudging the vampire and she slams her hand back down to her side. “No other girl has what we have. You know that.” Something on Elsa’s face is saying otherwise….<br/>
<br/>
“Leave,” Elsa huffs. Honeymaren looks taken aback, her hand reaching up to her neck that’s still bleeding. Honeymaren just sucks her teeth at Elsa and purses her lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine. Then good luck getting any other girls to help you. You wasted them all, you know?”<br/>
<br/>
“Stop,” Elsa warns, looking back up at the girl. Her nostrils are nearly flaring.<br/>
<br/>
“No, you should see what you do! You’ve been freakin’ using us because we’re allllll weak for you, ok?! Does that make you happy, big bad Elsa?” She flails her hands in the air in mockery and Elsa looks incredibly stiff. “But no. I’m done. We’re ALL done, ok?! And you with your bullshit soul just can’t DARE to feed on non-constenters or whatever the fu--” Faster than light, Elsa swung open the huge steel door that was locked by a long bar she whipped across the room that made a huge KA-TTTDDDD! which rings through Anna’s ears. Anna’s whole body strums at the feeling. Before she knew it, Elsa was back where she was before, thirty feet from the door, looking at Honeymaren, shoulders shaking with big heavy breaths as she hisses out,<br/>
“Get. Out. Or I’ll do to you what I did to the last person who tested me in this way.” Honeymaren’s eyes widened in pure panic and she backpedaled.<br/>
<br/>
“Who else…? But I’ve never heard of….”<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly,” Elsa says, an unsettling smile on her face. Honeymaren booked it out and Elsa just stands there, frozen in place.<br/>
<br/>
…..<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
CK--DSH--TKk! Anna blinks and Elsa is gone again. The light from the door goes with her. Everything was eerily quiet at last. Anna cautiously looks around from where she is with a fretful strain on her heart. She can’t spot Elsa anywhere, but she waits at least another minute before crawling her way out from under the pew. When she stands, her joints crack and she looks around again, only her eyes are above the cover of the long seat. 'Phew. Thank G--'<br/>
<br/>
“AHH!” Anna’s skin feels like it falls off of her rickety bones. She jumps about a foot in the air when she feels Elsa’s ice cold hand tap her shoulder. Elsa was giving her the most sheepishly nervous look she’s ever seen in her life, but Anna can’t trust it. She backs up, not taking her eyes off of her sister until she is bathed in the light of the window, coloring herself in blues and purples. She holds her hands up and out, as if keeping Elsa away. “Ok. Ha. Let’s just CHILL out here--oooh pun! No no. Not funny. Bad time! ELSA! What--THE HELL?!” Elsa is wringing her hands together and leaning forward awkwardly, taking the smallest of steps toward the terrified redhead. “NO. Stop moving!” Elsa takes one more step. “STOP! I’m not kidding!” Elsa does halt now, yet her face drops significantly.<br/>
<br/>
“Anna, please. I know this is the worst way to find out--I--I thought I smelled you on the ride here I just--” Elsa reaches up to her head with both hands and tugs the sides of her hair. “I just didn’t know what to do! I thought I had just longed for your scent like usual and I was imagining it! I never wanted you to know,” she mumbles, hunching forward. Anna becomes rigid and drops her arms down to her sides, distracting her hands by pulling at her skirt.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait you miss how I smel--You MISS me?” Elsa looks up at her with her mouth slightly hung open and her head turned to one side.<br/>
<br/>
“...Of course?” The sassiness in that voice almost makes Anna laugh. 'But I’m kinda too busy freaking the shit out right now!'<br/>
<br/>
“Wha--Is this why you’ve been hiding?!” It was Anna’s turn to tug at her hair, and she does so liberally, dropping to her knees. She springs up again once she realizes she was kneeling in bits of blood. “Oh--GROSS! Ew eweewewewewew!” She starts shaking her leg out and it isn’t helping. Elsa breathes in before zooming toward her and licking off the blood on the olive green skirt. It made Anna jump backward and shout even louder. “NO. BAD! No no no!” Elsa licked her lips, and like a dog she ducks her head a bit. “No this is insane,” Anna laughs, slapping a palm against her whole face.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
“SORRY? Sorry for what?!” The aggression in Anna’s tone was unprecedented and Elsa is looking at her with a weary gaze. “Sorry for the fact that I just watched you have weird teeth--blood--orgasms with some GIRL?!” Elsa blinked. “Or sorry for not being my sister for years? Which one, huh?!” Elsa looks about ready to crack, and it makes the anger in Anna falter a little bit. Elsa stumbles closer, looking nothing like the menacing being she was earlier.<br/>
<br/>
“Anna. PLEASE. Just let me explain it to you--I--This is genetic!” Anna’s mouth hangs open and a fly literally almost zipped in. “Mother was--Mother was a half-breed as well--and, and even Hans!” Anna put a hand up, but Elsa cut her off. “Hans’s oldest brother. He too is cursed. It runs throughout royalty! Many of them are! That is why Hans will never be more than a prince, Anna! He is not considered ‘strong,’ and strength and power are the only things to be chosen for leadership at this level.” Anna could not accept it. The declaration was just too sudden and misplaced.<br/>
<br/>
“Bullshit. Hans would have like--TOLD me, you know? I mean--we’re engaged! That--Actually that doesn’t mean squat since you’re my sisterandI’veknownyoumywholelife and YOU NEVER MENTIONED YOU WERE A VAMPIRE!” Anna was squealing now and slightly bouncing up and down on her heels as she paced back and forth. Elsa was just watching with a hand against her forehead.<br/>
<br/>
“Anna, about Hans, he--”<br/>
<br/>
“--You said enough about Hans on your coronation, ok?” Anna stares right through her sister who breathes in a breath of annoyance. “Yeah, ‘ya can’t marry a man you just met,’ yata yata,” Anna rolls her eyes after she mocked Elsa’s nasally voice. The queen glares at the princess and one sharp tooth is visibly hanging over her bottom lip. Elsa looks peeved to say the least.<br/>
<br/>
“You have no idea what his family wants from us,” Elsa spits, eyes looking a lot more red and scary than they were a minute ago. “He thinks he can take you from me just so ERIC can have you and--” Elsa literally hisses into her hand and crosses her arms.<br/>
“Who? Eric? Have me? What?” Anna stares blankly at her sister whose eyes are cooling down again back into the worry Anna’s seen a lot of tonight.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing. I just--” Elsa puffs up her chest and tilts her chin upward again. “I don’t feel as though someone else should try claiming you when you and I shall not be parted so soon.” Anna gives Elsa another blank look and Elsa drops her head and plainly says, “Hans wants to bring you home so his brother may mark you as his own.” Crickets. “He’s going to BITE you Anna!” Anna starts freaking out, fanning herself.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh. What. I. WHAT?! I--Oh God.”<br/>
<br/>
“Quite the opposite,” Elsa jokes, looking at her crimson colored nails.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop! I--” Anna gags. “Oh God I have gas or like--” She gags again. “Maybe barf?! I don’t know! This is--How do you know?! And why would I trust you?! I mean we hardly talked and when we did you basically told me to go away!” Elsa looks down at her feet and cocks her jaw.<br/>
<br/>
“I… I’ve kept myself away because of this... curse, alright?” Elsa looks into Anna’s eyes and slowly walks toward her as she explains that, “Mother told me that once I started to notice my thirst, my thrist for sex and blood, I needed to stop seeing you. She… well she always said she could sense a pull between us.”<br/>
<br/>
“‘If there’s no Elsa there’s no Anna,’” the younger recites, just like her father used to say nearly nightly. Elsa just nods sadly and now they’re face to face. Anna fills her lungs with her sister’s scent and hums. She smells the same.<br/>
<br/>
“But that pull isn’t healthy… it’s hardly even normal.” Elsa’s once again human teeth bite at her lower lip and Anna’s greenish-blue eyes are transfixed. A bubble of something settles into her chest and snakes its way lower into her stomach. An ache starts. Elsa looks like she just smelled something delicious and she hums before shaking her head. “Anna.” She gives her a dead serious look. “I… I know that I’ve wanted you… not in a well-meaning way, for a very… very long time.” Anna takes a step back and her heel feels like it’s holding up thousands of pounds. Her heart beats in her throat and Elsa must be able to hear it because her teeth are sharpening and she’s staring at that shoulderless dress Anna has on like it’s a gift from God. “I--Anna can you please just…” Elsa starts undoing the golden clasp of her cape and quickly tosses it at Anna who hardly got the warning before it slapped against her face and torso. She mumbles something out of spite and throws it over her body, cuddling it in a way. She lets herself breathe in the scent again. It smells like Elsa and now that smell was going to be hers the longer she wore it… even if it was a little too long for her. The way she hugs it makes Elsa’s conflicted face come back to a more neutral one. “It’s just incredibly easy to be entirely intoxicated by you and your scent and your,” Elsa coughs, “Body.” That makes Anna squeak and hug the cape tighter.<br/>
<br/>
“I--that’s--OK--HMMM,” Anna laughs the awkwardness away and covers her blush by scratching her button nose. Elsa’s eyes wouldn’t leave her sister and Anna felt herself burning under the gaze that was always intense and uncomfortable to most people but Anna. But then this little stinging fear starts creeping in through her shoulders and zips down her spine, and she shivers almost uncontrollably when her mind starts drifting back to what she saw a few minutes prior. Elsa starts worrying her brows again and tries to reach for Anna--but the younger girl jerks back for the third time. It hurt to see the way Elsa looks at her after, but she couldn’t control her fear anymore. “I-I’m sorry Elsa I--I have to go.” Anna rushes toward the door that Elsa didn’t lock as she swung it open with both hands and a strain of her muscles. When she gets out however, the carriage is gone, and all there was was dark scary forest trees and a flicker of Arendelle’s lights in the distance over the top of a smaller river running through the land. “Great.”<br/>
<br/>
“...I typically walk home after… in case one of the women might… act irrational and I must... well. You wouldn’t want to know.” Anna turns on her heel and barks out,<br/>
<br/>
“THAT IS NOT HELPING! Elsa this is--THIS IS CRAZY, ok?! I’m--I don’t even know!” Elsa brings her hands up over her own chest and bows her head slightly, face blank.<br/>
<br/>
“I understand you’re scared. I smelled it the second you saw Honeymaren and I--” Before Elsa could say more, Anna sniffs hard, and all of a sudden she bursts into hot tears. She wipes at her face, trying to hide it now. Elsa’s hardly beating heart is suddenly pounding up into her throat and it hurts to pump that much blood that she lacks into one place. Elsa can’t just stand there any longer, so she lunges forward, completely unaware of using her speed at this point and it startles the breath out of Anna which makes her sister shove her shoulder in aggravation.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop doing that!” she shouts between cries. Elsa still loosely holds her sister’s upper back, running her fingers gently down Anna’s spine. It soothes her sister thankfully, and Elsa felt a twinge of lust strike her core which she hopes is just some sort of carnal desire she’s been ignoring and will continue to ignore if she has any sort of power over herself. “Just, act like a normal person for a second ok?” Elsa can’t hide her reaction and she’s glad Anna can’t see it. Then again, if she had, Anna would have realized Elsa really is normal… even if only in the presence of Anna herself. “Wha--are you even um. Do you still feel things I--I just don’t understan--HICK!” Anna, frustrated and short tempered, wipes her face roughly before grabbing Elsa’s arm and stomping them toward their kingdom again.<br/>
<br/>
“Why are you dragging me?” Elsa asks, a slight sign of amusement in her tone as her feet carry her without thought. Anna is the one who’s looking disheveled and uncertain instead. Anna stops her crying and continues to sniff, looking only ahead with a determined poise look.<br/>
<br/>
“Just shut up, because once we get to the castle, I’m gonna need you to un-shut yourself and talk until dawn.”<br/>
<br/>
“I sleep at dawn,” Elsa reminds, making Anna roll her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok, and?” Elsa grins at the grassy ground she’s passing over and allows herself to be led all the way home.<br/>
</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Anna pretty much shoved Elsa onto the green comforter Anna’s had since she was nine. She looked down at her sister with a pretend look of confidence Elsa smelled right through. Anna was actually terrified, and it made Elsa feel awful and guilty (most vampires would find that utterly delicious). Before Elsa could even think to apologize however, Kai bursted into the room in his typical overly loud way with his feet shuffling obnoxiously on the wood flooring.<br/>
<br/>
“My princess, won’t you PLEASE understand that--” Anna just puts a hand up and continues looking at Elsa with her lips pursed.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t need to hear from you right now Kai. Ok? Elsa and I have needed to talk for like thirteen years too many and like just--AH--I’m sorry!” She spins toward Kai and bows her head. “I don’t mean to be rude! I swear, ok?! I--” Elsa sucks in a breath of a laugh and stands, giving Kai a flat look afterward.<br/>
<br/>
“Leave.” Anna’s head shoots back up and her neck twists to look at Elsa and then back to Kai who ducks out of the room and shuts the door faster than Anna ever imagined he could. And here Elsa had thought Anna would have liked the quiet but she was being slapped over the side of the head. “Ow?” She holds her head and raises a brow.<br/>
<br/>
“Jerk! How could you talk to him like that?! He raised us!” Elsa didn’t get it.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s still a servant, Anna.” Anna looks at her sister in her stupor and just throws her arms up in defeat.<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh, who ARE you, Elsa?” She paces her own bedroom as she runs her hands up and down her sides. “The Elsa I knew never felt that way about people! Just a servant? So are all those people out there--” she points out the window to the center of town--”Just <em>commoners<em>, then?” Elsa looks on with a tilt of her head.<br/>
<br/>
“Well… yes.” Anna looks disappointed, dropping her hip against the tall foot of the bed that sprang out toward the ceiling into a spin of wood and fabric. “With my condition however, I am not in contact with many Arendelians unless they come into this castle… which is rare,” she adds gravely. "Kai does most of the negotiations in person while you," Elsa lifts a hand up, "You help us save face by being so well admired throughout Arendelle." Anna clutches her heart, and that useless silver ring Hans gave her is still there. It makes Elsa's mood plummet.<br/>
<br/>
"Me? I just help out where I can. Most people just need someone to listen to them, you know?" Anna's thoughts drift back to herself, talking to Elsa's door or jumping on chairs just to talk to paintings, and her back hunches over a bit. Elsa sits on the edge of the bed, up by Anna's pillow, and she rests her hands politely on her lap.<br/>
<br/>
"You're quite a lovely person to be around," Elsa continues, keeping her head held up just for Anna to look down. "All the things you tried speaking to me about, the little things you'd do for the maids like sewing them new aprons--they make a difference." Anna slowly looks up at Elsa, her arms hanging limply at her sides.<br/>
<br/>
"You listened to me through that door?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course," Elsa responds, face a little softer as she leans in for no reason. "I loved hearing your voice." Anna feels her lips curl into a smile and she shuffles her way over to her sister before stopping about a foot away. So easily Elsa could have closed the distance, but something in her refuses. 'Maybe she is right in thinking I am less human, less normal, at this point. Maybe I need to think harder about what is appropriate and when.'<br/>
<br/>
"Els," the old nickname made both their eyes light up. "Can you at least answer some of my questions?" Elsa nods happily without a smile and pats the bed. Anna stares at the spot before hitching a thumb over her back. "Nah. Let's at least make this fun." Blue-green eyes lit up while Elsa's dimmed. "Let's dance in the ballroom!" Elsa's mouth hung open.<br/>
<br/>
"No?" Anna doesn't take that answer and grabs Elsa again, pulling her forward. She nearly toppled over when Elsa, just standing in place, became like a two-ton statue. Anna gives her a bored look.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh come on, Elsa. Just do itttttt. We haven't danced since we were… what, ten?" Elsa still looks unimpressed, not budging when Anna tugs again. The princess groans and drops her head back before lunging forward and kissing Elsa square in the mouth.<br/>
<br/>
"Nn--" Elsa stumbles backward and stares at Anna with eyes the size of dinner plates while she presses her thumb against her own bright red lips.<br/>
<br/>
"What? You didn't think I always felt that way about you, too?" Elsa thinks her heart stops beating for a whole minute straight. "So can we go now?!" Elsa just nods, following silently even with her tall heels compared to Anna who was clicking and clacking down all fifty-one steps. And apparently she forgot that last step because she nearly fell face first, but Elsa hurries to catch her from the front by grabbing both her sides. Anna smiles with a hint of embarrassment but pushes through it by waving at a few maids in the corner.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh hi my lad--Hello Queen Elsa, haha," one of the blonde maids ducks her head and pulls the other maid along with her before slamming one of the guest rooms door closed. Anna and Elsa just stared.<br/>
<br/>
"What? Why do they treat you like that?" And then Anna narrows her eyes at Elsa while she opens the tall double ballroom doors with her back to them. "What did you do to them?" Elsa shrugs and closes the doors behind them while her eyes are trained on her sister, lighting a bunch of candles like a mad woman. She's going to catch herself on fire, Elsa thinks worriedly.<br/>
<br/>
"I bit them once or twice." Anna froze and the candle she was using to light the others got dangerously close and Elsa sped toward her, blowing the candle out with her movement. She held a pigtail to check it and Anna swats her away.<br/>
<br/>
"You bit them? How many people have you bit just here?!" Anna looks frazzled and works to light her candle again by fumbling with the box (still open so the other matches could be lit at any second). Elsa gently takes the box and lights the candle for her with all of the grace in the world while she answers.<br/>
<br/>
"Father realized my need to feed--"<br/>
<br/>
"--Oooh a rhyme!"<br/>
<br/>
"Quite early compared to Mother, a vampire herself." Anna was walking to each of the dozens of candles still while Elsa follows with her hands crossed in front of her. "You see, Mother did not feel the need often, I… I've worked to feel similar."<br/>
<br/>
"Mmmm yeeeah." Elsa raises her eyebrows up and Anna just lifts her lip on one side. "Your steely resolve and your perfect composure. Fails to falter even when your family needs you--Oh I just LOVE that! Tch." Anna tosses the candle down after she blew at it messily and stomps toward the phonograph, looking at each record hidden below the short maple table.<br/>
<br/>
"You seem to have quite a bit of resentment toward me." Elsa lets it out as if it means very little, but really that look on her face is just purely hurt. Anna pauses her fingers as they flick through each vinyl and she stays hunched over. 'Ok,' she thinks to herself, 'this is the time to tell her the truth.' She pulls out a beautiful LP and holds it against her chest, ready to roar out words long unsaid. And then she looks at that pitiful face of Elsa's and her resolve dies. 'Ok maybe in a minute haha.' She puts the record on and sets the needle in place before holding her hand out.<br/>
<br/>
"Dance?" Elsa shakes her head but her eyes are low. She takes Anna's hand and the second they touch, Elsa's eyes shift from blue for a more red shade. Anna swallows and Elsa leans in, eyes fixed on her once again shoulderless dress, and then her eyes bounce up to her neck and 'maybe this is bad. Maybe I shouldn't test this… but I totally am.' When Elsa's cold hands finally settle down on Anna's waist and Anna wraps her arms around Elsa's neck they start swaying in a practiced way without even thinking. Back and forth then left and right from Anna's position. They start swirling around the center of the ballroom, staying inside the circular rose pattern on the floor with no mistakes.<br/>
<br/>
"You're doing well," Elsa breathes, eyes still on Anna's neck. Anna smiles but it's not like Elsa can see it. So Anna decides to test her theory now. She stops their dance just to undo her braids, running her fingers through her curled hair. "Um," Elsa blinks hard and hesitantly lifts her hand up to Anna's face, but she doesn't touch. "I was just saying… I think you look quite beautiful with your hair up."<br/>
<br/>
"Beautiful?" Anna's not accustomed to such praise. At least from Elsa. 'And Elsa's word is all that kinda matters. I know she means what she says no matter what. Time apart can't take that away.' Anna sniffs, arms tightening around Elsa's neck making them come in slightly closer. "Well I'm nothing in comparison to you," she laughs, gaze downcast. Elsa lifts her up by her chin.<br/>
<br/>
"That's not true. At all." The intensity in those red-blue speckled eyes makes Anna rethink herself. "You're nothing less, yet everything more. You're above me in every way," Elsa insists. Anna purses her lips and slowly pulls her sister into a hug that Elsa hardly responds to. Her hands at the princess's waist don't squeeze or move.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm just the spare," Anna chuckles under her breath. Elsa pulls out of the embrace and her eyes are far more red.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't ever say that," Elsa demands strictly. "You are the one who Arendelle loves. You are the one who the people in this castle loves… including me. I-I love you," she breathes, making both of their chests swell. "And you are the one who will take my place when… when the commoners do try and put me down." Anna jumps back and out of her sister’s grip.<br/>
<br/>
"Excuse me? Put you down? What do you mean?" She sounds frantic, and her frazzled movements are sending the same message. "There's no way that'll happen. You're Elsa, ok? You're the Queen and--"<br/>
<br/>
"I am Queen, yes, but it's only a matter of time before I am found out, and no other ally can help. Hence they too will be exiled or executed. There's a rule amongst us vampires that we do not help or defend the others, or the bloodline will be lost." Elsa's eyes go back to blue and she hugs herself. It takes a second for Anna's eyes to stop staring at the way Elsa's low cut dress and pose is making her breasts pop upward. Elsa sniffs and lowers her arms, looking away sheepishly. “Will you please stop staring? It's hard to ignore your arousal.” Anna coughs and looks the opposite way of gorgeous breasts, scratching her burning neck.<br/>
<br/>
“S-so. I haven’t really seen Hans since your coronation anyway bu--”<br/>
<br/>
“--He’s left you alone for two months?!” Elsa blurts, shoulders tensing up to her ears. “How is that possibly a good sign that he even cares about y--”<br/>
<br/>
“--I know I know,” Anna interjects, dragging her fingers up and down her arms. “I’m starting to come down from the initial high. Especially after last night,” Anna mumbles. Elsa’s ears perk up and her eyes get redder.<br/>
<br/>
“L-last night?” Anna looks up at that hint of an edge in her sister’s voice and the disturbed look on Elsa’s face makes her confused. “He and you…?” It took Anna shamefully long to understand what her sister was implying before she coughed up a,<br/>
<br/>
“No no no! No. We haven’t--no.” Elsa closes her eyes and her shoulders slouched. “It’s just that he sent me this letter saying he needed to postpone the wedding because the Southern Isles were going through some sort of--” Anna waved her hands, failing to think of the words. “Some sort of flu is swimming around and their animals are sick.” Elsa nods slowly and the pleasant music wafting through the air screeches. Elsa zips over and flips the record before zipping back. Anna shoots her a displeased look.<br/>
<br/>
“Apologies. I don’t even realize it’s happening to be frank.”<br/>
<br/>
“What else don’t you realize?” Anna asks. Elsa doesn’t know how to answer that.<br/>
<br/>
“Well that’s the part of not knowing, isn’t it?” Anna grins at her toes.<br/>
<br/>
“Smart ass.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm,” Elsa chuckles, smiling at Anna who’s smiling back finally. Their faces grow a little more serious quickly however, and Elsa’s eyes are glued back down to Anna’s neck as she starts to put her hair in a bun that’s looking like the beginnings of a knot.<br/>
<br/>
“Ughhh. I hate doing this.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then why are you?” Anna just huffs and Elsa’s cringing at the mishandling of such wonderfully cared for hair. “Allow me.” She steps behind Anna, careful to go at a speed her younger sister can see, and gently runs her nails over her scalp.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh man, I missed when you did this. You were also so much gentler than Mamma or Gerda.” Elsa feels pleased and her chin lifts up. She continues to massage Anna’s scalp and her sister leans back into her, nodding off, just as she did as a little girl. It makes Elsa grin. “Is it true vamps have seductive… powers?” Elsa starts gathering her sister’s hair into a bun.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” she says, clearly on guard. “I hate it.” Anna wants to turn her head but she can’t, so she just bites her lip and nods.<br/>
<br/>
“Have you done it?”<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. I hate it.” Anna’s brows furrow and she picks at her skirt. She checks the godfather clock ahead of her by the door out to the dinning hall. Three-twenty-one AM. No wonder she was feeling loopy.<br/>
<br/>
“Why… why did you do it?” Anna dares to ask, biting her bottom lip a little harder. Elsa sighs behind her and the air seems a lot colder now. Some of the candles flickered out already.<br/>
<br/>
“I was under the influence of another half-breed. Hans’s brother, Eric.” Her tongue clicks at the name. “Mother introduced me to him, he and I are the same age, just as you and Hans are.” Elsa tugs just slightly and Anna touches her perfect bun.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you,” she whispers. Elsa nods and drops her hands to Anna’s smooth shoulders before she removes her hands quickly, tightening her fists.<br/>
<br/>
“The Southern Isles are so near, he and I would often meet in the woods. We started just hunting animals to feed our thirst.” Elsa’s eyes get heavy and her mouth twitches. “He is… he is not good. Not that I am much… better,” she says quietly, rubbing her bare chest.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure that’s not true. About you. I mean, I just know,” Anna remarks, touching Elsa’s forearm. Elsa looks unconvinced, and she pulls away, her head tilting to one side.<br/>
<br/>
“You just haven’t seen me,” Elsa argues, voice tight and high. A jumbled mess of footsteps outside alerts the two and the doors swing open.<br/>
<br/>
“My Queen!” Kai shouts, clearly unsettled as he fixes his tie. “Sir Eric is here, he--” Elsa looks somehow whiter than she already is and her eyes get about as crimson as her dress. Elsa’s posture straightens and she strides forward, Kai moves to the side immediately and Elsa pauses before exiting the ballroom.<br/>
<br/>
“Anna, please go upstairs,” Elsa demands.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t want you to be alone,” Anna rebukes, running to her sister’s side and grabbing her arm. Elsa roughly pulls out of the hold and turns her chilling glare toward the princess.<br/>
<br/>
“You heard what I said,” Elsa hisses, and all of the fight in Anna depletes. Her mind was changed by a couple of words. 'That’s not like me. Elsa just… Elsa just brainwashed me or something.' It’s obvious the queen indeed did, because she goes right back to looking guilty before Kai interrupts and touches the princess’s shoulder, guiding her up the stairs. Elsa watches and she waves to Anna sympathetically. 'NO. Stop yourself, Anna! You can’t let her be alone with some creep! He sounds like bad news and if ELSA seems worried then YOU should be worried.' Her feet just aren’t working, she can hardly walk up the steps that Kai is practically pushing her up on. Elsa turns on her heels and heads toward the front door where the deserted courtyard is, completely out of Anna sight. 'SHIT.'<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so sorry dear,” Kai pleads, laying her in her own bed and tucking her in with her dress still on. “This spell will break soon, I swear. The Queen and Sir Eric are old friends. Nothing… too awful… will happen, I hope.” His words are soaked in worry and it makes Anna’s comatose body shrivel up. She opens her mouth and nothing comes out. 'This is torture. This is absolute torture.' Kai touches his balding scalp and sighs loudly. He looks out of Anna’s window… the window over the courtyard on the second floor. He looks down at Anna then back up. “The Queen never said we couldn’t listen, at the very least.” Anna’s body somehow smiles and Kai smiles back before pulling her out of the sheets and wrapping his arm awkwardly around her waist to carry her toward the window. He undoes the black latch and they peek their eyes over the ledge. Elsa and Eric’s torso’s are all they can see at this height, and they’re circling each other in the closed off courtyard with only a single torch lighting them up besides the high moon. It’s almost impossible to hear them, but if he and Anna really try, they hear the faintest of bickering.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh c--now Els--You need to--ten up!” The way Eric moves is full of a condescending charm Anna sometimes notices in her own fiance. This man seemed to be a lot more seductive though, from his slicked back brown hair to the faintest shadow of stubble on his sharp jaw. He was dressed in all black, his suit was shimmering almost. He used his hands for every word he spoke. “I just want--like old tim--s! You and me. Hunting po--unfortuna--souls again!” Anna’s brows raise and her eyes flicker over to Kai who gives her a hasty shake of the head. “You can--pre--end it wasn’t lovely! The way they moaned for YOU, E--” Eric shook his hands up at the sky and smiled wide, his sharp teeth exposed. Elsa digs her heels into the cobblestone and stops her circling. Eric stops too, as if they were two wild animals, ready to be jumped at any second.<br/>
<br/>
“Do not come here, and sniff out my sist--under t--guise of wanting to s--me.” Elsa’s gritty voice causes pause in Eric’s smile. “You and I st--ed being friends long ag--and you kno--why.” Anna looked at Kai again and he shrugged in ignorance.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh co--on!” Eric shouts, his relaxed charm now replaced by a burning anger that has him shaking and circling Elsa again. “Fuc--you ‘ice Queen!’” Kai gasps at the blasphemy and sucks his tongue in distaste. “How about you pull t--stic--out your a--and maybe then your people will actually re--ond to you!” Elsa grits her teeth and before either Kai or Anna can see it, she punches Eric square in the mouth and he literally flies across the courtyard, slamming into the opposite cobblestone wall. He just laughs, crumpled up on the floor. Anna and Kai look at each other with wide (slightly impressed) eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“You really wish to mock me?” Elsa barks.<br/>
<br/>
“I can do better than mock,” Eric snaps, pushing himself up and zipping across the court to swing his fist at Elsa’s stomach. She avoids him like it was only a pesky leaf blowing in the wind and his face twists into disgust. “You--unfair! You hardly eve--east on blood and you--still the strongest of--all! HOW IS THAT FAIR?!” He slams both fists against the ground, cracking the stones and sending them into the air to crash back down. Elsa crosses her arms and keeps her face entirely neutral. “It matters not,” he croaks, standing up again, keeping his back to the queen. “Once Hans brings the blessed blood to me--HAH! I get to--” Elsa grabs him by the neck with such a salivating ferociousness it makes Anna and Kai squirm. 'Blessed blood?'<br/>
<br/>
“YOU get NOTHING, Eric!!!” Elsa twists her hands around his throat and he falls to his knees with a huge smile on his face. “She is NOT Hans’s and she will NEVER be yours!” Elsa kicks him backward with her heel and he tumbles over himself as he rolls, staying at his place on the floor until he goes into a laughing fit that Elsa watches barefaced. Anna’s throat starts to clear, and she wheezes out her sister’s name. Kai looks at her with sheer worry and both Elsa and Eric twist their heads in the direction of Anna’s pea green room. Kai squeaks and throws himself on top of Anna on the ground. Anna starts violently shaking, her body uncontrollable as her head starts fogging.<br/>
<br/>
“Els--Elsa,” she groans, fingers digging into Kai's heavy body atop her own. He covers her mouth with his sleeve and looks up at the window with huge circular eyes. “O-off!” Anna whines, only able to push him with the barest bit of strength.<br/>
<br/>
“Please shush!” he tries, but Anna gets louder.<br/>
<br/>
“No my sister is out there sh--”<br/>
<br/>
“HI!” comes the loud greeting at the edge of her window. Eric is perched up on the small ledge around the outside of the castle windows with a bloody smile. Elsa’s hits really got him beat. Anna and Kai squeal before throwing themselves against the frame of the bed about ten feet from the open window. His hair blows wildly when Elsa zooms in through the window, her foot digging into the wood to stop herself from crashing into Kai and Anna on the floor. She’s guarding them like a wolf, hunched and almost growling. “Oh settle down dear,” Eric purrs, fixing his hair. “I can’t come in unless someone says I may!”<br/>
<br/>
“And she will NOT. Now go.” Elsa was giving off waves of intensity that had Kai and Anna feeling sick to their stomachs. Apparently vampires can not only seduce, but they can just as easily cause you to run with your head chopped off. Eric’s face falls and his sharp teeth snarl at the queen.<br/>
<br/>
“When will you ease up for a FUCKING second?! “ When he sees the freaked out look on Anna’s face he licks his teeth and puts the fangs away, smiling again. The smile looks so much like Hans, it has Anna crying inside. “Princess Anna, maybe I should have my foolish brother hand that ring of yours to me just so I can ask you to marry me instead.” Anna gasps and stares at her ring that’s starting to look a lot less appetizing. “I mean, the only reason he even asked was cuz I said so. I’d LOVE to have your hand, darling!” Anna scoffs and whips the ring at him. He caught it without looking and kissed the diamond with the cockiest smile imaginable. “Lovely.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ew! Just go already will you?! Tell Hans to never come around again while you’re at it.” Anna shoots up and stands by her sister, who quickly steps in front of her again with an agitated look on her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Will do, hun.” Eric holds the ring against his beatless heart and waves politely. “Perhaps I can arrange to marry you both.” Elsa lunges toward him and Eric squirms away, zooming over the roofs of the walls of the courtyard and probably all the way back to the Southern Isles. Elsa hurries to shut the window and seal the latch. She looks at Kai and commands him to leave with just the pointing of her finger angled at the door. He does so without question, leaving the sisters alone and leaving Anna slightly more uneasy than she was a second ago. Elsa looks more upset with her than ever and it makes Anna more scared than when her parents had to scold her.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so--”<br/>
<br/>
“--You have no idea,” Elsa starts quietly, fists clenched. “How much you have just--” Elsa grits her teeth and sucks in a raspy breath before closing her eyes. Elsa feels a pounding at her temples and it’s annoying her to no end. Her body literally thrums with agitation and she forces her back against the wall. Anna drops to her knees in front of her bed and digs her fingers into the skirt of her dress. “You have blood unlike any other being. You’re special. One taste of you and a vampire will easily become the strongest of all.” Anna looks up, eyes wet, just to become wetter once she sees that anger still on Elsa’s flawless face.<br/>
<br/>
“What do I--”<br/>
<br/>
“--SO DO YOU SEE WHY YOU JUST CAN NOT DO THINGS LIKE THAT?!” Anna drops her head and Elsa literally pants after her outburst. From the fighting to the high alert to the sight of her sister on the floor, Elsa’s beside herself. She can’t go easy on Anna no matter how much she might want to stop herself. “If you ever do something behind my back again, I will gladly put you in your place by taking my own bite out of you.” Anna whimpers in surprise and her tears look about ready to leap from her lids. “And do you know what a vampire bite can do?” Elsa zips over to her sister and lifts her sister up by her arm, so they’re eye to eye. “Imagine the lack of control you had over your body earlier times ten.” Anna whimpers again, dropping her eyes. “Look at me!” Anna does.<br/>
<br/>“There are so many of them that want you. You are literally one of a kind. Every thousand years someone like you is born, that is ALL. They will do anything!”<br/>
<br/>
“I…” Anna stops herself, eyes downcast again. She’s shaking, and the stench of her fear is clogging up Elsa’s nose.<br/>
<br/>
“They aren’t the only ones desperate for you,” Elsa gulps. She is beyond relieved when she reaches to touch Anna’s back and she doesn’t move out of it. “I have and will continue to do anything to keep them away. You have no idea,” Elsa phonates. Anna looks up at her sister through her wet lashes and the tear that drops down is easily caught by the back of an icey finger. It feels like time freezes, and their breaths mix with how close their faces are. Everything is quiet, and only the smallest buzzing fills their ears that they ignore. When Elsa breathes in she smells the beginnings of arousal wafting off of her sister and her throat catches again. Anna doesn’t even know when they started leaning in but now they’re nose to nose, eyes flicking between each other’s lips and eyes. At a snail's pace the princess wraps her arms around Elsa’s shoulders and it’s become so intimate which isn’t something either sister has much experience with. The pounding of Anna’s fresh heart is overwhelming Elsa’s senses, so much so she can almost see every vein in her sister’s face. The scent of her blood drives her wild and she doesn’t think before wraps her own arms around Anna’s waist and pulls her closer. Anna closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Elsa’s. All the fear is gone when she should be more scared of me now, Elsa rationally thinks.<br/>
<br/>
“Els… you’d do something if I asked, right?” Elsa just nods, almost feeling miserably attracted to her sister right now. “Kiss me.”<br/>
</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>'I know I sound needy, and I know this isn’t ‘right,’ but I really don’t care anymore.' Anna was still squeezing her eyes shut, forehead pressed against her sister’s, and arms wrapped around each other’s bodies even now. Anna didn’t want to open her eyes even for a second. She didn’t want to face the rejection she was already anticipating. 'Because I know I’ve thought about this for way too freakin’ long and obsessed over all the possibilities and endings of this. So here I am. I need to face the music.'<br/><br/>“Elsa,” Anna tries again, opening her eyes to catch blue ones peering right back. “I really really want you to kiss me.” Elsa looks dumbfounded, but Anna can tell she’s also hyper fixated on every other sense because her eyes flick to the smallest of creaks and then back to Anna’s neck when she breathes. It doesn’t help that Anna’s heart is pounding.<br/><br/>“I-I do not think I can. I don’t think I <em>should<em>,” Elsa counters, sending conflicted signals when she somehow pulls Anna closer. Even if Anna tries, she won’t be able to break out of the hold Elsa has on her right now. But I wouldn’t want to… and maybe I should tell her that.<br/><br/>“Is being this close too distracting?” Elsa nods yes. “Then should we pull apart?” Elsa holds her tighter once again and Anna can’t stop the little smile on her face. Elsa’s breathing unusually heavy and some of it’s sneaking through her lips and hitting Anna’s. Their noses are pressed up against each other’s and after all those years of separation, it feels like they’re more connected right now than they’ve ever been. It’s like a blanket is wrapped around both of their bodies and keeping them caught up in the warmth only their relationship could provide.<br/><br/>“I-I thought I was the one in control here,” Elsa scoffs, staring at Anna’s eyes again. “But no. No, you’ve always been the one person that can say one thing and--and I give in.” That reminds Elsa that she had used her power over her sister earlier and her stomach churns. She gasps out, “I’m SO sorry for what I did to you! I-I should never have used my spell on you and taken advantage like that, I kn--” The shh Anna breathes against her mouth makes her stop dead.<br/><br/>“I know why you did it. I trust you Elsa.” It feels to Elsa like that sentence was leaving a lot unsaid. Anna nuzzles her breasts into Elsa’s and it makes the vampire’s chest rumble.<br/><br/>“This is bad.” Elsa’s eyes get a little redder. “I just fed but--but I always crave you. Just your touch can be enough, but the way you’re looking at me…” Anna’s eyes are half-lidded and her lips are caught under her even teeth and it makes Elsa shiver down to her bone. “It’s bad. It’s awful for my willpower, and that makes it dangerous for you!”<br/><br/>“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Anna insists.<br/><br/>“Anna if I bit you, you’d be seduced and--and I’d never know whether you wanted me because you desire me, or because I am MAKING you.” Anna’s face falls and Elsa nods with tight lips. “I can’t live feeling that way. I can’t make you mine because then you won’t be YOU and I love YOU, alright?” Anna’s heart explodes in her chest and she grabs at it, twisting the loose fabric.<br/><br/>“What if I want to be yours?” Elsa huffs and Anna lifts her hand back to the side of Elsa’s cheek. “No I’m being serious.”<br/><br/>“I know, yet it’s impossible.” Anna whines from deep in her throat, it makes a vein pulsate which catches Elsa’s attention. Elsa pulls back so she’s looking down at the vein. She can feel the saliva building up under her tongue and I need to get her back to me, Anna thinks hurriedly. Anna takes in a big breath before she reaches to the back of her corset and starts undoing the ties. Elsa turns her head away and covers her eyes. “W-What are you doing???”<br/><br/>“Giving you partly what you want.” Anna’s halfway down her back and the top of her dress droops forward. Elsa sucks in a ragged breath, her eyes betray her and take a glance and now she has to turn her whole back to the princess.<br/><br/>“This is an even worse idea,” Elsa cautions, scratching down her neck and leaving dark marks on icey pale skin. The sound of the dress hitting the floor makes Elsa whimper and she bends to lift the dress blindly before zipping away and hanging it for Anna inside of her closet. She bangs her forehead against the closet door at the opposite side of the room and her heightened hearing picks up on the quiet removal of Anna’s slip. It also sounded like Anna got under the covers. “I’m not usually like this,” Elsa confesses. “With you, everything is harder and easier all at once and I can’t control myself well.”<br/><br/>“Well you haven't bitten me yet.” That was true. “It would’ve been easy for you to sneak in here and do it at any point and you haven’t. So… maybe this is just a test right now. Maybe I need to know, too.” Elsa lifts her head and looks over her shoulder. Anna’s in bed, hardly covering her breasts with her knees tucked up to her chest and the sheet over them. Elsa wants it. She really does. “Come here.” Elsa moves, and she sits on the edge of the bed next to Anna, eyes almost fully red. “What are you thinking about?” Elsa picks at the comforter now. “Tell me.”<br/><br/>“How beautiful you look,” she answers evenly, eyes stuck to her sister’s pleading ones. “How your heart is bleeding--beating,” she coughs. “And your veins. They’re tensing and… and your scent.” Elsa’s nose flares and she swallows hard. “Arousal. You’re… you want something.” Anna looks away before looking back up, eyes so vulnerable it has Elsa feeling light-headed. The dominating creature in Elsa gets off on that more than anything. It was never to the point of craving to manipulate and she hardly thought of it often, but the fact that Anna was here, naked, wanting HER, 'it’s driving me mad.'<br/><br/>“I know I rushed in with Hans…” Anna starts, confusing Elsa to how this connects at all; but Elsa allows her to continue, she loves hearing that sweet voice and the ringing of the clock telling her she only has an hour before sunrise. “I think it was because I had given up. I gave up on who I really want.” Elsa’s face stills. She doesn’t breathe. “I-I’m the reason Mamma and Pappa left, Elsa,” she blurts, bringing the blanket up to her chin. She was about to explode into a teary mess any second now. “I told them I loved you--like more than I should and th--SNIFF--ELS they le--HICK!” Elsa wasn’t expecting that. Not even for a second. Anna starts sobbing so loudly that Elsa can hear from the next room a maid was waking up, worried and curious. Her whole body was shaking and Elsa was having a hard time thinking what to do. Her head was in a mix of lust and sympathy and it wasn’t a good feeling at all.<br/><br/>“T-They were SO mad. They said I ruined any chances of us being normal an--and that you wouldn’t have been ok with that and--and they said they had to just get away. From me, from you! They said I made them sick and--and it’s not--They died because of ME. Because of what I said!” Elsa kicks off her heels and gets onto the bed more fully so she can pull Anna against her into a hug she doubted was anything near warm and cozy.<br/><br/>“They died because Mother killed Pappa,” Elsa whispers, shutting her eyes. She had never told anyone, and Kai was the one who had told her in the first place. Kai only knew because of a dirty letter their mother had left him. It specifically said to never tell Anna. Now Elsa knew why more clearly, and it made her burn with rage she kept under her skin. “Mother used that as an excuse to leave. She let you suffer thinking that it was your fault.” Elsa laughed bitterly. “That would be just like her.” Anna’s crying didn’t stop but the feeling she was sending to Elsa made it clear she was crying out of anger instead of sorrow now. “She wasn’t a good soul. Pappa was too kind for her.”<br/><br/>“What the fuck do you mean she KILLED him?!” Anna looks renewed in her aggression as she kicks the sheets down to her navel, not even thinking about how her breasts are bare. Elsa politely keeps her eyes on her sister’s face (it really isn’t easy). There are still tears on her eyelids but Anna wipes them away the second they appear. She was waving her hands frantically. “How did she kill him? What do you mean?!” Elsa tries to talk slowly with every word being enunciated smoothly.<br/><br/>“She had left Kai a letter for me. It read, ‘I can no longer feel the guilt of not making him absolutely mine,’ I still remember it. ‘If you allow yourself to love your sister in such a way, you too will feel such a thing. And you, daughter, will betray the kingdom with more power than you can imagine.’” Anna stares at Elsa, stupefied and clutching at the sheets. “It said more, but I block it from my mind now.” The queen allows herself a breath, hastily wiping her hand over Anna’s cheek. “I understand your guilt, Anna. I truly do.”<br/><br/>“...I don’t doubt it,” Anna laments, body giving into exhaustion and not allowing her face to show any emotions any longer. Elsa picks up on this and gently guides her sister to lay back on the bed. She pulls the sheets over Anna’s breasts and the princess turns onto her side. She looks devastated, and the reaction reminds Elsa of her own after she read that letter herself. Anna’s eyes flicked up to Elsa’s, and they were red and dreary. It wasn’t the Anna she was accustomed to, and it hurt to see.<br/><br/>“Tonight was far too much for any person to experience. I am entirely apologetic.” Elsa kisses her sister’s shoulder, leaving her lips there for a second too long. 'Even her skin tastes wonderful.'<br/><br/>“...And you’ve dealt with bigger bombshells and worse scenarios and you’re still so strong.” Anna’s looking at her with awe in her eyes and it honestly makes Elsa uncomfortable. She shifts on the bed and touches Anna’s hip for a second before standing. “And you’ve been pushing Arendelle into prosperity faster and more successfully than even Pappa did.” Elsa doesn’t say anything. “Even renovations have skyrocketed. You… you even got the beginnings of the ice rink I always wanted set in place.” Anna sat up on one elbow. “You’re such an amazing person, Elsa.” The queen walks away by a foot and fixes her dress.<br/><br/>“Person is relative.”<br/><br/>“You are a person Elsa.” The vampire just shakes her head sadly and Anna follows her with her eyes as she regally strides toward the door, grabbing the glass handle with a melancholy look.<br/><br/>“I sleep until about eight PM. The sun will rise soon. I’ll… I’ll see you.”<br/><br/>“Bye,” Anna replies, the door had already closed. She fell back onto her pillow with a depressed huff.<br/><br/>Eight-Eleven PM<br/><br/><em>Knock knock!<em> Elsa looked up from her pile of paperwork stacked up to her nose and calls,<br/><br/>“Anna?”<br/><br/>“Yep,” comes the peppy voice. Elsa smiles at her pen.<br/><br/>“You don’t have to knock. Come in.” Once Anna shoves the heavy door open and enters the dark and musty room, Elsa’s eyes widen. Her sister was wearing a candy-apple red dress with white heels and white lace over her shoulders. Elsa thought she might be drooling. “W-wow.” Anna smiles sheepishly and self consciously covers her stomach with one arm. “Y-you look wonderful in that color.” Elsa went for black today, with her dress being velvet with a slit up past her knee.<br/><br/>“Thank you,” Anna smiles, leaning over Elsa’s tall table she remembers climbing up on to bother their father all the time. “What’re ya up to?”<br/><br/>“I just started signing treaties and… looking over some letters. It seems that we are being asked to join a new trade partnership.” Anna nodded and hums, her eyes taking Elsa in. 'SO few people in Arendelle look this amazing. She is so flawless,' Anna thinks to herself dreamily.<br/><br/>“Is it ok if I sit in here with you?” Elsa clears her throat and busies herself signing something.<br/><br/>“After all you’ve been through, you still wish to speak to me?” Elsa won't look up, so Anna makes her by sitting on the edge of the table and stretching her limbs until she can lift Elsa’s chin up for her.<br/><br/>“You’re my sister. Of course I want to talk to you still.”<br/><br/>“Hmm.” Elsa goes back to signing, but she isn’t fooling Anna. 'I know she’s happy right now.' Anna quietly opens up a blacked out curtain, careful to see if the sun was even slightly out. It is, so she has to close it up again. It was summer and the sun was finicky about when it liked to go down now. It makes her laugh when Elsa says, “Thanks for not murdering me right here and now, Anna. Also, thank you sun.” There are five steps on either side of the short platform at the back of the room that leads to a small swiveled drawing table with a tall bookshelf behind it. She sits on the short stool and her eyes light up. Elsa drew, and Elsa drew really, really well with graphite.<br/><br/>“Woah!” Anna flips through the sketchbook bound in leather and drawing after drawing were landscapes all over Arendelle. All of them were at night, and no people were ever in them. They all felt lonely and cold…. “I’m glad you kept up with drawing.”<br/><br/>“Mhm.” Elsa doesn’t seem to want to continue, and it makes Anna’s brow quirk upward. 'She always did need a little bit of pushing… but maybe if she’s working I’ll just chill out for a while.' Anna pulls out a fresh sheet of paper laid neatly next to a set of pencils and busies herself copying a piece of Elsa’s without much knowledge of how. One frustrating hour in, Elsa speaks up.<br/><br/>“If we’re just sisters to you Anna,” she starts quietly, still writing something at her desk. “Why do you try to have us kiss… repeatedly?” Anna’s pencil, with it’s led exposed, snaps at the pressure she suddenly places on the tip. 'I don’t even think I know how to answer that one.' She clears her throat and speaks up.<br/><br/>“I never said we were ‘just’ sisters.”<br/><br/>….<br/><br/>“Hmm,” comes from the queen again. Anna stands up, dragging her nails along the glass drawing table. She bites her lip in thought before heading down the steps. She stops at the bottom when Elsa asks, “Did you really mean what you said about Hans? You settled on him to forget about me?”<br/><br/>“I… yes. Yes I did.”<br/><br/>“I see,” Elsa responds cryptically. It makes Anna roll her eyes behind her lids and she hugs her sister from behind. It clearly causes Elsa to feel slightly awkward but she doesn’t care. 'I need physicality in some way.'<br/><br/>“Has this been on your mind all night?” Elsa bites the inside of her cheek and Anna just sighs. “Did you sleep at all?” Elsa shakes her head no and Anna sighs again, with a chuckle at the end. “If you’re fretting over stuff you should just talk to me!” Elsa gives her a quizzical look.<br/><br/>“After years of isolation that’s much easier said than done.”<br/><br/>“I know,” Anna agrees, dropping onto her knees next to Elsa’s wide chair that really looks like only a queen could sit in it. “Will you at least try?” Elsa takes a second before she answers with a hesitant,<br/><br/>“If you would like that, yes.”<br/><br/>“I’d love it.” Anna’s smile infects Elsa and she finds herself smiling as she writes something down in her documents. Anna strolls around the room, itching her neck, wracking her brain to think of something that could cheer Elsa up. “Hey! Do you still eat regular food?”<br/><br/>“Occasionally.”<br/><br/>“Chocolate?” Anna questions, ears red with excitement.<br/><br/>“If it’s white.”<br/><br/>“Yuck!” Elsa turns in her chair and narrows her eyes. “Dark is the best. I thought we agreed on this as children! It’s not even real chocolate.”<br/><br/>“Then why is it called white ‘chocolate,’ sweetheart?” Anna perks up at the pet name and smiles wide.<br/><br/>“Whatever, let’s just go!” She holds Elsa’s hand, tugging her forward.<br/><br/>“Hang on,” Elsa complains, pen still moving while Anna pulls her harder. “You’re already a pest after a day,” Elsa argues good-naturedly.<br/><br/>“And you’re still a stick in the mud so COME. ON!” With that, they were out the door and Elsa was being walked through town. Not many people were out, but a few stores were open. Anna was obviously leading them straight toward the biggest chocolate shop in town with it’s little wooden sign still hanging sideways. The few people they did passed scurried away at the rare sight of the queen. It made Elsa’s shoulders slouch. “Hey, how about you smile at them for just a second and maybe they’ll stick around.” Elsa groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.<br/><br/>“Let’s face it. Everyone’s scared of me.” Anna interlaces their fingers and pulls her sister against her as they inch closer to the shop.<br/><br/>“Well you’re intimidatingly attractive and you’re their Queen. I sorta get it. They just don’t know what a big softy you are!” Elsa scoffs and dusts off her shoulder.<br/><br/>“Am not.”<br/><br/>“Are too!” Elsa is holding open the glass door for Anna to pass through and Anna laughs. It proves her point.<br/><br/>“Just get in or I’ll let this hit you on the behind.” Anna chuckles again and Elsa hides her grin behind her hand. The delicious scent of sweets has Anna’s eyes filling with hearts and the heavier husband and wife behind the counter wave happily at Anna.<br/>“Princess Anna! I’m so gl-- AHEM. Hello Your Highness.” The wife bows her head and Anna nudges her sister in the ribs. Elsa can smell the fear. Elsa raises a hand and waves, smiling stiffly.<br/><br/>“You may be at ease. Treat my sister how you typically do. Do not mind me, thank you.” Anna squeezes Elsa’s hand encouragingly and the husband and wife look at each other before getting back to it.<br/><br/>“Whatcha want today Princes?” asks the mustached man, leaning over the glass counter filled with treats that Anna is drooling over, nose nearly pressed against the glass. Elsa shakes her head fondly before Anna whips up and slaps her hands together.<br/><br/>“Alright. A box of a dozen. Everything you have that’s white chocolate.”<br/><br/>“Wait but you don’t like it,” Elsa argues.<br/><br/>“Well. Fine. ONE dark chocolate strawberry piece then.” Anna smiles brightly at her sister who gives her a thankful kiss on the head.<br/><br/>“You’re sweet.” Anna flushes and waves it off. The wife hands it to Anna in a little gold box, and Anna slaps down money on the counter.<br/><br/>“W-wait Princess, this is too much!”<br/><br/>“Oh stop. Don’t worry about it, ok? Tell Malin I said hi too? See you!” Anna whispers to Elsa, “SAY BYE!” So Elsa turns to them and bends slightly at the waist.<br/><br/>“Thank you. Good night.” The two nod back and recite formalities. When the door shuts, Anna is already ripping open the box and shoving a piece into Elsa’s mouth. Elsa nearly gags on her hand and it just makes Anna cackle. “Trying to kill me,” Elsa complains, swallowing slowly before her eyes get wide. “I wasn’t expecting it to be quite this good.”<br/><br/>“Right?!” Anna claps excitedly and beckons Elsa over to the elegant fountain in the center of town so they can sit on the ledge. The water is soothing to hear, and they hoo and hah at every taste of the chocolate.<br/><br/>“Perhaps this is better than blood. But not by much.” Anna makes a disgruntled noise and Elsa smirks at a light post in front of them. A little boy sprints out of a bush and throws himself into another one like a diver. Anna hands Elsa the box and starts sneaking toward the shrubs right up against a shoe cleaning store. Anna makes her hands look like claws and for Elsa’s amusement, she starts chuckling and spouts off,<br/><br/>“Oh ho ho. Olafffff--I’ve come to suck your blood!” Elsa drops her head into her hands and snorts in a hilariously unlady-like way. The boy flies out of the bush and Anna scoops him up and makes slurping noises at the back of his head.<br/><br/>“Princess Anna no! I don’t wanna die!”<br/><br/>“I guessss,” Anna sighs, dropping him back to his bare feet. “Olaf where’d your shoes go?” The boy with his white overalls and messy hair just shrugs. “Did someone steal them again? Do I need to hit some kids?” Anna cracks her knuckles and Olaf chuckles in a weird way Elsa is guessing he always does.<br/><br/>“Nahhhh. I already told them you’d have tracked them down already.”<br/><br/>“Good!” Anna says, raising her hand up so he can slap his palm against hers. The amount of blood that rushes to their palms made Elsa needy again. The queen stood, and as she approached, Olaf threw himself back into the bush. Anna laughs awkwardly and Elsa just frowns more at herself than at the situation. “Hey--don’t get so weird, alright? This is just my sister.” Olaf hops out of the bush, a twig sticking out of the top of his hair and he lunges at Elsa, hugging her waist. Elsa squeaks in discomfort and Anna just laughs at her sister’s turmoil.<br/><br/>“C-can you not?” Elsa tries, arms glued to her sides as he hugs her still.<br/><br/>“But I love warm hugs!”<br/><br/>“He does!” Anna adds in, holding her chin.<br/><br/>“Although you aren’t very warm,” he admits, letting go. Elsa quickly puts distance between them and shields her body with Anna’s. The princess gives her a look that says, REALLY, and Elsa huffs, looking away.<br/><br/>“Alright Olaf. Get back to your brother and stay home for the night, ok? It’s late!” Just as she said that the clock struck ten and it’s bell rang through the town. Lights of shops flickered out and doors locked.<br/><br/>“Fineeee,” he concedes, shuffling his way ever so slowly back home. Anna waves again and cheerily said her goodbyes before turning back to her sister who was giving her a funny look.<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“Nothing,” Elsa shrugs. Anna dances around her and flicks the queen’s nose. “Fine. I’m just thinking about how pleasant it was to see what you do for once.”<br/><br/>“Aww of course Els! I’ll take you anywhere I can. Especially during winter when it’s all dark and depressing for like twenty hours of the day.” It was summer right now. It’s cute that she’s thinking so far ahead.<br/><br/>“Well, I’d like to take you somewhere now. If you’d wish to follow.” Anna itches her forehead and leans against her sister’s side.<br/><br/>“Long as we don’t get a repeat of last night with that brunette chick.” Elsa snickers at the name.<br/><br/>“Honeymaren,” she corrects.<br/><br/>“Whatever,” Anna whistles, leaning fully against Elsa’s arm. There’s a wonderful release of tension in their necks when Anna slips her fingers through Elsa’s and they both let out pleased noises. “So where to then?”<br/><br/>“You’ll see,” Elsa croons, smiling encouragingly and pulling Anna with her toward the edge of town where a long stone bridge over the top of the water connects Arendelle to the north.<br/><br/>“Alright,” Anna hums, happily skipping along with her sister. It takes about twenty minutes of walking with Anna taking guesses as to where they’re going before they’re face to face with a small old cabin with only two small circular windows by the short door. Elsa opens the door, peeking her head in before pulling Anna inside and striking a match. When the candles are lit, the empty room makes way for a hidden staircase to a bottom floor. Anna lifts a brow and Elsa says,<br/><br/>“Don’t be worried. It’s entirely innocent.” Anna nods and drags her hand down the blonde wooden wall. Her eyes blow wide when she’s in a small room filled with frames and frames of art. “Holy…” Her head was spinning everywhere, and she was idolly thankful that she wore her hair up again. Her head stops spinning once she gets to a portrait of her and Elsa when they were eight. She had no idea how she stayed still for the amount of time it would’ve taken to get painted but she imagines she was probably poking Elsa for most of it. Elsa came up behind her and her soothing voice made Anna smile.<br/><br/>“Pappa painted that. ...He was the one who taught me how to be a proficient draftsman. I’m sad he never got to teach me his way with oil.” A wall of sadness hit them square in the face and they reached for each other’s hands again, squeezing tight.<br/>“Do you think you could teach me how to draw? I can barely hold a freakin’ pencil I feel like.” Elsa rolls out her shoulder and nods yes. They looked over the portrait still, and Elsa smiled at the memory of,<br/><br/>“You kept kicking me with your shoe. And when I sighed you’d just do it again like the annoying little sister you are.”<br/><br/>“Heh. I can see it,” Anna agrees, swinging their joined hands back and forth. Anna looks up at the ceiling covered by open planks of wood, and she peers over at Elsa from the corner of her eye. “Is there a lock on that door by the way?” Elsa looks up and then back at Anna who looks oddly smug.<br/><br/>“I didn’t lock it… but yes.” Anna shakes her head slowly then points up at the ceiling.<br/><br/>“Maybe you should go do that,” Anna hints, letting her sister’s hand go.<br/><br/>“...Ok?” Elsa slowly creeps up the steps, and Anna smiles before she’s alone and panicking. OK OK OK. CALM DOWN. Just breathe. She’ll know if you’re freaking out so just--Don't! Hah. Then Elsa is right behind her and she jumps a foot in the air. “Sorry,” Elsa rasps, folding her hands in her lap. The candles in the room keep flickering because of the breeze outside. “Were you nervous someone was going to come in?” Anna doesn't reply. “You mustn't worry about such a thing. I’d simply kill them if they tried to get you.” Anna blinks hard and Elsa chuckles. “I’m teasing you.”<br/><br/>“Ugh enough teasing,” Anna whines, grabbing Elsa by the shoulders and pulling her against her until their lips are touching. It was only five seconds, and both of them were exploding outwardly with unrivaled giddiness from the kiss. Elsa tried to cough it down but Anna’s excitement was infectious and Elsa had to put some distance between them because Anna was hanging all over her. It was almost impossible for the two not to lean in for seconds. It was also pretty clear Anna wanted nothing more, but as Elsa looked around she realized this wasn’t the most ideal location for them to be doing these things. There was no plush carpet on the floor, or a warm fire roaring. There wasn’t even a place for them to sit down unless they liked resting on cement.<br/><br/>“Save more for later, hmm? Let’s head back,” Elsa says, blowing out a candle.<br/><br/>“But we just got here. Kinda. I wanna look at these a little closer.”<br/><br/>“Sure,” Elsa replies tiredly, head someplace else. Anna was looking at each piece and noticing almost every stroke of Elsa’s hand. There were so many long, tight strokes of pencils and Anna couldn’t imagine the time it’d have taken to render each piece. But Elsa’s mind was stirring as her eyes turned red and she was looking at Anna’s body freely. 'The simple shift of her hips makes me ache in ways I hardly do. How is it even possible she has this much appeal to me? I know it isn’t just because her blood is sacred; it’s because of the intensity of my feelings directed toward her. Argh I can’t even fight them.' Elsa crosses her arms and shuts her eyes. Is it even safe for me to be near her like this? What happens if I’m thirsty? Her eyes open again and Anna is slightly bent over, so Elsa just looks up. 'Damn me. ...Northuldra is nearby. Perhaps I should excuse myself. And… perhaps obtain a chair or something.'<br/><br/>“These really are amazing,” Anna says to herself more than to the queen. Elsa hums and clears her throat.<br/><br/>“I will be back. Fifteen minutes tops. Please lock the door behind me.” Anna straightens up and flinches.<br/><br/>“How come?”<br/><br/>“Well, I don’t usually eat more than once a week but I’m slightly worried my impulses will outweigh my sense.” The princess hurries forward and holds Elsa’s wrist.<br/><br/>“That’s silly, you’d never do anything to me.” Elsa tips her head side to side in uncertainty. “And what if I wanted you to taste me?”<br/><br/>“Oh come on I--CK--Ah-HEM.” Anna gives Elsa a hasty look and Elsa coughs again. She’s clearly covering her nose with a shaky hand and taking big steps to keep their distance. “A-Anna we need to get you home y-you’re bleeding.” Anna checked out her arms and legs and shook her head.<br/><br/>“Where?”<br/><br/>“Ah, well--AHEM.” Elsa looks sporadic, moving her body oddly. Her eyes are blood red but it doesn’t scare Anna off as expected. “You’re menstruating.” Anna’s face gets slightly flushed and she scratches her chest.<br/><br/>“That’s like two weeks earlier than normal though,” she adds with an uncomfortable laugh.<br/><br/>“M-mmm. So--so we should get you home. FAST. Mind if I carry you?”<br/><br/>“Um. Sure, ok.” they head up the stairs and out the door, and Elsa gently lifts Anna up bridal style, keeping her head tucked under her chin.<br/><br/>“Keep your head right here and don’t breathe for a second.”<br/><br/>“Ok--AY.” Within the blink of an eye they were in the center of Arendelle again and Anna coughed up a lung. “Jesus--CHRIST!” Elsa sets her down for a second so Anna can hack into the fountain. 'Real classy,' Anna thinks to herself. She’d have laughed in any other scenario.<br/><br/>“Sorry, I swear it won’t be as bad next time.” Anna just whimpers and wipes at her watering eyes. She presses herself against Elsa again and the vampire lifts her once more. “Don’t breathe.” And then they were in Anna’s room, and the now open window smacked against the wall hard and shook like a leaf. Elsa quickly moved toward the door and Anna calls out,<br/><br/>“Where are you going to be?”<br/><br/>“W-work probably.” And she was gone, leaving Anna to get herself cleaned up and brush off the embarrassment.<br/></em></em></em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pushing Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Twelve Thirty-Two, Three Days Later<br/>
<br/>
The door to Elsa’s study opened but it wasn’t the cheerful princess. It was Kai, wearing his nightclothes.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello. It’s rare to see you up so late,” Elsa comments, setting down her pen and standing with her hands crossed behind her back. Kai just nods and sets down a small white box on the desk. Elsa sniffed and her body was alerted to some form of danger.<br/>
<br/>
“My Queen, I apologize to bring this to you. But… your relationship with the Princess has surely gotten a bit closer. She couldn’t stop speaking about you all day, you see.” Elsa just shakes her head, outwardly showing aggression while inwardly cooing at the sentiment. “These are what Queen Iduna used to stay in check when the need grew heavy.” He slowly opens the box and reveals white silky gloves that reak of holy water. Elsa’s eyes water and she snatches the lid out of his hand and slaps it back closed.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright,” Elsa grunts, quickly tossing it into a drawer where the smell won’t burn the cilia in her nose any longer. “I understand the use.” Kai looks at her sympathetically and she feels weak. She can’t stand that feeling. “You may leave.”<br/>
<br/>
“As you wish Your Majesty.” As he turns to go, he slows down, and in a moment of vulnerability, he smiles at her pointedly and whispers, “I’m glad you two are together again.” And then he exits. Elsa hugs herself and sits down roughly.<br/>
<br/>
“I suppose I am as well…” Then the door flies open again and she stands, on guard.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey hey hey!”<br/>
<br/>
“You aren’t going to bed? It’s late,” Elsa blurts, staring at Anna who’s back to prancing around the room in her elegant rose sleeping gown with a sweetheart neckline. “So cute…”<br/>
<br/>
“What was that?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing,” Elsa yelps, smiling half-heartedly and sitting down again. “I can still smell you. I think it’d be best if we spent time apart for a week.” Anna bumps her waist into Elsa’s armrest and knocks her knuckles against Elsa’s head.<br/>
<br/>
“What? That’s like way too long to spend apart though. And why?”<br/>
<br/>
“Anna… we spent three years apart. I’m pretty sure we can wait seven days.”<br/>
<br/>
“Gee,” Anna replies flatly. “Thanks for mentioning that one, Ms. Sensitive.” Elsa sags in her seat and narrows her eyes at her sister.<br/>
<br/>
“Well what do you want from me? What am I supposed to say, Ms. Stubborn?”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know, jerk.” She sticks her tongue out at the queen who just rolls her eyes so hard it probably hurts. “Maybe I want you to bite me.”<br/>
<br/>
“No you don’t!” Elsa concludes, exasperated as she pushes her chair back with her heel. “You do not, stop saying such things.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well it’s true. And YOU want to bite me. I know it.” Elsa wants to defend herself and deny it but… flashbacks of last night burn against her eyelids.<br/>
<br/>
Yesterday:<br/>
<br/>
Elsa had reluctantly ate a very early breakfast and incredibly late dinner with Anna in the privacy of Elsa’s bedroom. It was going perfectly well until Anna’s steak wasn’t entirely cooked on the inside and a tiny gush of blood snaked its way onto the stark white plate. Elsa had groaned at the sight in distaste while Anna did much of the same.<br/>
<br/>
“Not a fan of rare meat,” Anna commented quietly, pushing the meat to the side and jabbing her peas. “Do you eat your meat raw?” Elsa shook her head and sipped her glass before setting it down on the glittery cloth covering her two-seater table.<br/>
<br/>
“I dislike the taste of animal blood,” she answered casually. Anna bit her lip in thought and the sharp little tooth tugging at the corner of Anna’s lip, messing up her gloss, made Elsa twitch. Anna was definitely talking again, but Elsa hardly listened anymore. Her eyes were too busy flicking down to the blood spreading across Anna’s plate, and her nose was busying itself sniffing up the scent of Anna’s blood that was certainly pooling between her legs given how early she was into menstruating this week. Elsa could feel her senses star to blur and dwindle. When she looked at Anna, she couldn’t even see her sister anymore. 'I can’t let myself see her like this. She isn’t just anyone. This is my sister and…' Elsa watched the spasm of Anna’s chest as she chuckled about something and her mind started turning wondering what that beating heart of hers looks like. The soft, tempting skin covering up every vein and nerve was hardly a bother because the second Elsa’s eyes go red, it’s like she can see right through the skin and stare at the inner workings. 'She’s… my sister and she’s…' Anna puffs her chest out to crack her own spine while she smiles and talks and it was all just blowing past Elsa again and again. Elsa’s eyes dropped to her sister’s lap that was easily visible since they were sitting side by side and then Elsa was gripping the edge of the table because Anna is soaked in more than blood. All I have to do is lean over and release my pheromones and--<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse me,” Elsa coughed out abruptly, slinging herself out of the chair to brace a hand against the low windowsill. 'Just what are you thinking?! You can NOT take advantage of her like that.' This raging beast of aggression she tries so hard to compress deep in her stomach was tempting her to release it. But that can’t happen. Not ever. Her fingers squeezing the wood made it groan weakly before she let it go and crossed her arms over her chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Elsa…” Anna was keeping her distance, but she got up at the same time Elsa had, hugging herself similar to the vampire. Anna’s incredible level of empathy always caused her to mimic her sister in some way, and oddly enough, that broke Elsa’s pity party just slightly so she could grin. “Do you need to go um, bite someone?” Elsa lifted a hand to the back of her neck, sliding her fingers through her long loose hair and tugged.<br/>
<br/>
“I need to stay on a schedule,” Elsa explained, keeping her gaze away from her worried sister. “I don’t want to rely on the blood like Mother did.” Elsa inhaled a harsh breath and shut her eyes, hoping the next time they opened, the red would be gone. Without any warning, Anna’s arms wrapped around Elsa’s stomach and pulled her close, so her back was pressed against Anna’s chest. 'It… feels silly to say this feels so good. But it does.' The wretched need for blood drains temporarily before Anna kissed her sister’s bare shoulder. 'That’s it.' Elsa forced herself out of the hold just to spin in her sister’s arms and roughly grab Anna’s waist.<br/>
<br/>
“Woah sloooow dow--,” Anna tried, getting cut off by teeth piercing her bottom lip. “Arh--!” Anna knew a bit of blood just got sucked up clean by Elsa’s tongue that was greedily licking up the inside of her mouth, brushing against her bright white teeth. Where did this even come from, Anna wondered. Her heart was racing, and she hadn’t shut her eyes, still surprised this was happening so fast. The way Elsa was holding her is unfamiliar, and unlike what she knew her sister to be like. It was almost… scary to see her sister change like this on a dime, and Anna didn’t really know how to stop it. She wanted it to slow down but when she pushed Elsa’s shoulders back, Elsa growled deep in her throat and vibrated both her and Anna’s tongues before kissing the princess deeper. Anna could hardly keep up with this wild kissing that had them panting, and she was being pushed against the edge of the table. Anna opened her legs just the tiniest bit and Elsa humed before pushing herself fully between them and rocking her hips into Anna’s. “NN--Elsa--” Anna’s eyes snapped open and a wave of hot unabashed arousal jerked her whole system. Elsa looked … flushed. Her brows were knit and she was whining every time Anna opened her mouth for the queen’s nimble tongue. 'Why the hell am I fighting this right now,' Anna had thought to herself, feeling ridiculous. Her whole body got hot and there was an unbearable ache settling in her.. Elsa’s hips pressed into Anna’s again and Anna-- “NHH! More Elsa,” she begged, tangling her fingers in blonde hair. “Please more. Please plea--”<br/>
<br/>
“--Mmm, mm,” Elsa moaned into her sister’s hot mouth. When Elsa’s eyes open, heavy lidded and blood red, Anna felt her skin prickle with goosebumps. Elsa looked so relaxed, so real with herself. Anna decided right then, that no matter the cost, she wants to see her sister like this again. And soon. “I… I have to stop,” Elsa whined, sounding like she entirely wants the opposite. Anna kissed her sister one more time, teasing her by sucking on Elsa’s tongue before pushing Elsa back and hopping off the edge of the table.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright.” Elsa blinked three times.<br/>
<br/>
“Really?” Elsa asked with wide eyes that were fading back to blue. “I… thought you’d try to change my mind.” Anna giggled and wiped her mouth with the back of her thumb. Her whole body was light, and it had truly been a whirlwind of emotions she was pushing through.<br/>
<br/>
“I got what I wanted for tonight.” Anna lifted her arm to run her hand over Elsa’s cheek. “It… felt really good, by the way.” Elsa shyly grinned and turned her head away. 'It’s funny how quickly she reverts back. Hm… I bet that’ll change soon.'<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry to be sudden again, but may I have some alone time? I don’t want to take this too far.” Anna nodded yes before grabbing both her and Elsa’s plates and stacking them. As she cleaned, Elsa helped, keeping distance between them.<br/>
<br/>
“Why’d you do it?” Anna asked suddenly. Elsa clicked her tongue before handing Anna the last dish.<br/>
<br/>
“Half because you’re beautiful…” Elsa trailed off before looking back up at Anna. “And half because--” Elsa just sighed and dropped her shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
“You want to bite me?”<br/>
<br/>
Present Time:<br/>
<br/>
“Of COURSE I want to bite you!” Elsa slaps a hand against her face painfully hard and it causes a huge smack to echo in the room. “But I can’t!”<br/>
<br/>“Well why not? You only bite that Honey-whatever girl once in a while right? Well you can stop biting her if you bite me and boom. Bang. Done. You won’t have to import it,” Anna finishes with a chuckle. Elsa uses both hands to rub her face, messing up her eye makeup and groaning about it afterward.<br/>
<br/>
“If I drank you I could never stop. I would be addicted. Just one sip and I’d lose it.”<br/>
<br/>
“How do ya know?” Anna asks, walking around the room again and smiling light-heartedly.<br/>
<br/>
“I-I just do,” she lies.<br/>
<br/>
“Rigggght,” Anna sings, digging her toes into the soft carpet. “So about Honymaren. I remember her saying you guys had something special….”<br/>
<br/>
“And?” Elsa was on guard again, holding the chair’s back so hard it was splitting under her nails.<br/>
<br/>
“Well I can’t help but be jealous that you’ve been letting some other girl think you and her have something so… well romantic.” Elsa doesn’t filter her thoughts before this slips out her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“How do you think I felt when you got engaged to Hans within a night?” She covers her mouth with her hand and chides herself viciously.<br/>
<br/>“...Fair,” Anna says, mellowing out now. “So is she really as special as she thinks?”<br/>
<br/>“She does taste pretty good,” Elsa admits, looking her sister in the eye. 'At least she’s always honest,' Anna thinks sadly.When she sniffs she scrunches up her nose. 'Anna wasn’t kidding when she said she was jealous. It’s overpowering.' So Elsa has to set it straight. “We never did anything besides that.” Anna perks up the slightest bit. “She doesn't understand how the relationship works. I’m not in it for the connection like she may think. Vampires <em>are<em> known to be sexual beings which isn’t incorrect, but I am not like that.”<br/>
<br/>
“You… don’t like the sexual part?” Elsa shakes her head no and Anna feels oddly upset about that. “But the way she was moaning was uhhhh,” Elsa cuts her off, face looking almost pink.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-Yeah that’s… well she clearly gets off on the bite. Vampire saliva is like a drug. Just like sex can be.” Anna itches her neck and looks at Elsa with an obvious question on the tip of her tongue. “Yes?”<br/>
<br/>
“Have you ever… done the sex part?” Elsa freezes before her face looks a little pink again and she answers with a quiet,<br/>
<br/>
“I have not.”<br/>
<br/>
“PHEW! Really takes the pressure off then,” Anna slips before mimicking Elsa from earlier and covering her mouth. Both of their faces twitch and Elsa can’t stand the eye contact, spinning away from her sister.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you insinuating what I think you are?” Anna gulps at the question and Elsa whines into her fist. “I can’t take this. I’m--Hngh.” Elsa’s hands start shaking and she feels her teeth sharpen on their own accord. 'I could just take one bite of her. Just one. She wants it, I want it--URGH--but I know it's wrong!' She topples her chair over and whips open the box Kai gave her, slipping the gloves on and hissing in pain. “FF-Nnngh!”<br/>
<br/>
“Woah woah woah!” Anna rushes to her side and Elsa just zips away, throwing herself against the wall. Her skin feels like it’s sizzling to a crisp and at any second it’ll burn down to the muscle. “What the hell are those doing?”<br/>
<br/>
“Punishment--” Elsa hisses out, eyes red and teeth stabbing through her tongue. “I can’t let myself touch you--ARhh, nnh.”<br/>
<br/>
“Take that OFF Elsa! Stop! There’s no reason, you haven’t laid a hand on me!”<br/>
<br/>
“But I co--argh--ould!” Elsa was receding into a ball and pressing her face so hard against the wall that the plaster cracked. Anna slaps her sister over the head and Elsa spins around in surprise just to feel Anna tearing the gloves off. Smoke was emanating from the queen’s abused and shaky hands and Anna whips the gloves across the room.<br/>
<br/>
“What the hell were you even thinking hurting yourself like that! There wasn't even a reason! That was so stupid!”<br/>
<br/>
“I have to protect you,” Elsa pleads, holding her sore and sizzling hands against her chest. She isn't just protecting the sacred blood, but her family, her sister, and honestly… her whole heart. They look like the burn is at the third degree and Anna can’t even touch them to bring them up to her lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Just stop that, ok?! This is too far.” Elsa can't recall a time Anna’s looked this upset, and the fact that it’s because of Elsa, makes the vampire croak. “Tell me you won’t do something stupid like that again. PLEASE.” Anna’s dead serious.<br/>
“I understand,” Elsa chokes out, looking her sister in the eye. Anna breathes out in relief and looks concerningly at those hands again.<br/>
“Shit, will these heal?”<br/>
“Yes I have healing capabilities for these things it just--URGH--hurts.” Even though the gloves were off, it still felt like the holy water was like an acid, eating at her flesh and causing her to bleed the little blood she had. She starts becoming more and more panicked at the sight of her eerily blue blood as it disappears into her black velvet clothing. Anna holds both sides of her face and kisses her nose before sternly asking,<br/>
<br/>
“Does feeding help you heal faster?” Elsa’s going to regret her answer so she tries to hold it in, but the sucking of a breath makes her wail in pain. Her teeth also bit down so hard on her tongue that her mouth is a mess of blood too. That definitely doesn't help things either. Elsa was salivating again. Anna already knows the answer, so she takes in a deep breath before sitting more upright on her knees and turns her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. “Do it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Bite me, dammit!”<br/>
<br/>
“Come o--” Anna slams Elsa back down when she tries to stand and it surprises them both. Elsa was weakening because of her blood loss. Even her skin looks worse right now, and the bags under her eyes are deplorable.<br/>
“Do it! I trust you, ok? I completely trust you, Elsa. Just--just stop when I say so, ok?” Elsa whimpers into her sleeve and stares at Anna’s vulnerable neck with such a longing it makes Anna unreasonably pleased. She takes the back of Elsa’s head and slowly presses her bloody mouth against her skin. Anna's body was tense. She was terrified by how much it could hurt but… somewhere inside herself she was also excited to know if it reallllly felt as good as she had imagined. She couldn’t help it.<br/>
“Fuck,” Elsa groans. Just the fact that her sister swore made her definitely more aroused and she slips out a half-moan that has Elsa wrapping her arms around Anna’s waist. They both start panting on the floor of what’s supposed to be the most professional room of the castle. What a joke life is. “Tell me if it hurts too much. Please don't lie to me.” With that, Elsa presses one tender peck to the smoothest neck she’s ever kissed and dug her teeth in. 'I'm so damn weak for her,' Elsa regretfully thinks to herself.<br/>
<br/>
“GY--Hah!” Elsa was about to pull her teeth out yet Anna presses her hand harder against the back of the blonde head. “F-Fuc--yeah it hurts but it’s l-like--HHNg!” Anna’s and Elsa’s eyes were both half-lidded and Anna's feeling such a flood of arousal gushing out between her legs that it's unreal. As for Elsa, what would have taken ten minutes to quench her with another is only taking her literally ten seconds with her sister’s blessed blood. Her hands are healed already, and she flexes her fingers before digging them into Anna’s thin gown and pulling her sister into her lap more comfortably, which left the younger woman straddling the vampire’s lap. Anna starts grinding down against her sister in a rhythm so deliciously addicting for both of them, and Elsa isn't afraid to lift her hips into it ever so slightly as well. 'Everything about this is wrong.' Elsa could only imagine what would happen if Kai slipped in and saw, and Anna thinks back to what their mother had said when she admitted her feelings for the queen. It doesn't matter though, because what they have is pure and she knows it. Also, Elsa is kneading one of her breasts and it’s making Anna moan even louder, and now she’s hopping on Elsa like a bunny in heat. When the vampire breathes in, all she smells is the desire and blood from between Anna’s legs and Elsa nearly pops like a blood filled balloon. She moans so loudly and vigorously against Anna’s neck that it causes the princess to make much of the same noise and press her breasts into Elsa’s. Anna curses herself for having her dress between them because she can only guess how good it would have felt to have her breasts bare against Elsa’s. Elsa moans again at the subtle stiffened peaks brushing against her chest. Anna’s blood is thick and rich as it travels over Elsa’s flat tongue and down her long esophagus. As the blood falls into her stomach and pumps up into the acids, Elsa almost feels like she can sense herself inside Anna. It’s like they’d become one right then and that has the vampire’s animalistic instincts biting into Anna harder until she yelps in pain.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop stop stop!” her fingers dig into Elsa’s skull out of reflex but Elsa isn’t budging. How could she? This feeling was unimaginable to a normal person. This was blood hardly any creature ever got the chance to taste and it was here for the taking. Just a minute of this blood in her system has her feeling more powerful than she’s ever been, and seeing as she was already gifted in her strength, she dares to imagine what it’ll be like to consume all of this blood and live longer than any vampire had before. “ELSA!” Her eyes snap back to blue and she pushes her sister back, but not completely away.<br/>
<br/>
“Anna?! Are you ok? I’m so so sorry!” Anna shakes her head and says,<br/>
<br/>
“I-I’m fiiine,” as her eyes roll back into her skull and Elsa scoops her up before her body hits the ground. “Juuust tired.. Hah. Hah. Fuckinngggg amazinggg thoooough.” Elsa was panicking, licking the blood off of her lip and zipping Anna back to her bedroom, tucking her in with the softest of care. She kisses her sister’s cool forehead repeatedly as she did all of this.<br/>
<br/>
“Please be ok. Please please please be ok, sweetheart.” Elsa peeks out the window and the sun is starting to pop out from behind the mountains just the tiniest bit, and Elsa frowns. “I have to go.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, don't leave me!” Anna cries out, making Elsa feel a sting in her chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok… Ok hang on.” Elsa hurries to Kai’s room and knocks feverishly on the door. He hurries over, and Elsa looks wild, fangs out and eyes bloodshot. He gapes at her and she ignores it. “Where are the black out curtains? I need them. Now!” He just nods and runs over one of the many closets down the long hall to the stairway. The second he hands them to her she says her half-hearted thanks and takes off. The sun was coming up quicker, and it literally fries her eyes, so she has to put the curtains up by touch while her eyes drop blinding tears that go away once the room is pitch black. Elsa huffs out a thankful breath and lit one candle next to Anna’s high bed. Anna looks fast asleep. So Elsa didn’t quite know what to do now.<br/>
<br/>
'Do I stay…? I suppose it is safe for me now at least.' She blinks hard, her eyes still weak. From what she saw, Anna looks completely at peace, sleeping more undisturbed and quiet than what Elsa had remembered her to be like. Elsa gave in and got into the bed with her sister, not bothering to change out of her dress, just letting down her hair and laying on her side of the bed, on her back. It felt weird.<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
She glances over at Anna who somehow flung her body on top of Elsa’s and squeezes her tight. Elsa laughs under her breath and holds her sister back. Maybe this isn’t so bad. She fell asleep quickly that night.<br/>
<br/>
Hours Later<br/>
<br/>
Elsa’s eyes flutter open and her body sprung up. Which worked well until her nose was busted against another nose.<br/>
<br/>
“OW!” Anna shouts, holding her whole face with both hands. Elsa hardly felt it.<br/>
<br/>
“Wh--Anna--Ahhh I’m so sorry,” she apologizes through a chuckle. Anna was sitting on her waist with the covers bunched up around them and Elsa’s laughing stops when she notices just how far up Anna’s gown was pushed up her thighs. Just a nudge of Elsa’s fingers would have meant she can see her sister nude. Her mouth clenches and she can’t turn her eyes away again. Anna’s cries of pain end without Elsa even noticing and her sister took it upon herself to reach for the hem of her own gown. It makes Elsa’s mind snap back into place.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want it off?” Elsa didn’t know. She can’t think of an answer. She is disoriented, she can’t see the time of the clock, she isn’t sure Anna was still the same or if her bite had changed her now. Elsa wasn’t even sure if SHE was the same.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not sure. I’m a little nervous suddenly,” Elsa admits, touching her chest and rubbing at it. Anna drops her skirt and touches the side of Elsa’s face with a delicacy that makes the vampire purr.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re scared, huh?” Elsa was afraid to nod. “I am too, just a little bit.” Elsa looks at Anna worriedly so the princess kisses her gently. Their lips meeting literally sends shocks through their bodies. “Talk about sparks,” Anna adds, eyes excited. Elsa smiles a little and asks,<br/>
<br/>
“Do you feel well?”<br/>
<br/>
“I do! I honestly feel… really really good right now. I went down to eat, it’s seven PM by the way. Oh and Kai’s doing your work today. He said you might need a break,” Anna notes.<br/>
“Does he know…?”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t tell him.”<br/>
<br/>
“But he probably knows,” Elsa repeats, anxiety eating away at her brain.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry right now. Just go get a bath, and I’ll meet you in your room or… or we can go out. Alright?”<br/>
<br/>
“...I suppose,” Elsa wearily says, touching Anna’s thighs while she can. It’s hard to stop, but she does, and Anna shoots her another certain smile before the queen heads into the bath.<br/>
</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The thirty minute bath of Elsa thinking of everything from A to Z had her mind only slightly at ease. At least she finally got out of her dress and into a long sleeved violet nightgown that had a sensual slit all the way up to her jutting out hipbone. Her mind was still stirring as she blindly walked toward her room, entering silently before her stealth was murdered by the sharp gasp that erupted out of her throat. Anna was under her covers, totally naked.<br/>
<br/>
"I must be seeing things," Elsa spat, rubbing her eyes while Anna just giggles.<br/>
<br/>
"I figured you deserved a pick me up."<br/>
<br/>
"I already had that--this is--" Elsa shakes her head feverishly. "I'm just beside myself." Elsa locks her door and basically sprints to the bed before cautiously leaning over and pulling the blanket down to see Anna's breasts as she sits up. They're the perfect size, just enough for Elsa's palm to take the whole thing and squeeze. She doesn't do that quite yet however. "Gorgeous," Elsa breathes.<br/>
<br/>
"Touch me." Elsa doesn't even hesitate anymore. She hops into the bed with vigour and reaches for Anna's breasts, sighing at the feeling of their weight in her hands.<br/>
<br/>
"G-geez," Elsa says, looking about as flushed as her sister now. Elsa kneads them for a while before she gets more frisky, pinching her nipples without worrying about how hard. Anna's mouth widens and she grips Elsa's shoulders for support.<br/>
<br/>
"Nngh, God!"<br/>
<br/>
"Not God," Elsa corrects, smiling smugly and making Anna even more wet. She twists Anna's nipples and it has Anna mewling up at the ceiling. "Fuuh--Anna keep making those noises with that beautiful voice of yours." Anna responds by moaning even louder and Elsa has to avidly remember to breathe as she watches with her lips parted. "I'm through fighting this. You're too… you're too right for me." Anna looks at her with such a heartwarming happiness that it has Elsa tearing up.<br/>
<br/>
"I love you, Elsa."<br/>
<br/>
"I love you too," Elsa exhales, crushing her body into Anna's and hugging her like it's the last time she can. "I love you so much." Anna hums against her ear.<br/>
<br/>
"Elsa. I also just want to tell you, I didn't do this because I feel like I have to. I do it because I really want to. Just me." Elsa smiles at her freely and kisses her soundly, pulling back just to smile more.<br/>
<br/>
"You mean it?" Anna hums yes. "If we get into the thick of things and you feel your control slipping, please tell me. Alright?"<br/>
<br/>
"I will," Anna confirms, dragging Elsa’s hand back to her breast. They both let out a sigh of relief at the touch and the vampire lets her tongue graze over the mark from last night. “Hhm. Your tongue feels amazing.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mmm.” The way that vibrates against Anna’s neck has her mewling and grabbing at Elsa’s back. Elsa’s sharp tongue continues its stride, licking up to her lobe, slipping over the diamond earring, and nipping at the helix. “Your skin tastes amazing. It’s unreal.”<br/>
<br/>
“I have other things you can lick,” Anna urges, meaning her breasts. Elsa pulls back, eyes getting red and teeth getting slightly pointed. “Huh?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re menstruating.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes I know. It’s embarrassing enough as it is, Els.”<br/>
<br/>
“No. No I mean… to lick. Blood. Me, you... “ she exhales a deep breath and even her cheeks are red. Anna raises both her brows nearly up to her hairline.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait! Ew. No. That’s revolting.”<br/>
<br/>
“No you’d taste amazing I--please?” Elsa’s eyes are begging and she hunches over to hug Anna’s stomach like a whining child. It makes Anna laugh despite her uncertainty.<br/>
<br/>
“But there are like dead cells and--UGH,” she has to put a hand over her mouth to stop the gag. “Els that’s so gross.” Elsa sadly sits up and rubs at her own nose.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright….” The pitiful look on Elsa’s face and the way she becomes sluggish doesn’t make Anna feel guilty… it sort of just gets her more riled up. The fact that her body can make Elsa this drastically different really has her going too. So she leans back on Elsa's black sheets and closes her eyes for a minute. Her heart is beating sporadically.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok. I changed my mind.” Elsa perks up significantly, leaning over Anna with her whole body and a knee between her sister’s thighs. “You might want to get a towel or something… and YOU get to take the cup out, alright?” Elsa just dreamily moans her approval of the idea except,<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t want a towel, bleed on my bed.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh geez,” Anna complains, rubbing the bridge of her nose. A fresh chill ran through her and her gooseflesh itched. Elsa gets it, she throws a sheet over them and Anna rubs her shoulder thankfully. “Are you sure?”<br/>
<br/>
“Absolutely. I’ll just get to sleep smelling you. What more could I ask for?” There was a light in Elsa’s eyes Anna can't remember the last time she saw and even if this makes her incredibly squeamish, it is worth it for Elsa’s sake alone. “Alright. Enough prepping. I will try to make this more romantic now.”<br/>
<br/>
“It is pretty romantic as it is… it’s with you.” That has them both smiling like fools before Elsa gets entirely between her sister’s legs and hooks one knee against her pale forearm and pulls it up toward their chests. This allows her to lift Anna upward so when she moves her hips, Anna’s clitoris rubs against Elsa’s waist. “Your dress. Off. Now.” It took Anna a second to realize that was even her voice because she’s rarely so short and husky in tone. Elsa does it quickly, for once not bothering to hang it as it fell into a ball on the carpet. Elsa's body above Anna’s was a sight to behold. “WOW. Ok, show off.”<br/>
<br/>“Oh stop. It’s not a competition,” Elsa chides. Anna just pfffft’s and pushes Elsa’s shoulders lower, spreading her legs which gets Elsa back into it. Her teeth come out probably longer than they’ve been in a long time, and she bites Anna’s protruding hip bone. Anna yips and it makes Elsa smirk crookedly before laying her chest flat on the bed, her hips stacked so her legs can still fit on the bottom of the bed as she drools over the apex of Anna’s thighs. “Hnnng,” Elsa gasps with a chuckle. “This is REAL. I--” Anna wonders if this haphazard mix of fun, anxiousness, giddiness, and joking is normal in this situation. She figures she’ll just take it in stride.<br/>
<br/>
“Your mouth has better uses than talking right now,” the princess teases, dragging her toes up Elsa’s spine. So Elsa gets right to it, not even bothering with a warm up before she presses two fingers in and pulls out the aluminum cup holding back the blood she’s salivating for. Anna’s body stiffens up and she pulls at the sheets as a distraction. Elsa was definitely swallowing whatever blood was in that cup and it made Anna’s skin crawl. 'STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!' The tink of the aluminum hitting the floor and the long pointed swipe of a tongue from her entrance to her swollen clitoris has her mind shifting focus greatly. Her whole torso arched off the bed, threatening to push her into a seated position. Elsa gently presses her back down while licking away like a cat with it’s water. Anna is quick to hold that hand on her stomach and she digs her nails in liberally.<br/>
<br/>
Her mind was unbelievably focused now. The feeling was explosive. And when she thought about just how good it felt to be bitten--she dares to wonder what that’d feel like with this sort of doubling over pleasure attached to it. 'Didn’t she say vampire saliva was the reason the bite felt so good?' Anna’s hips surge upward at the sucking of her lips and Elsa growls for her to keep still. 'Gh--Elsa’s HOT when she’s demanding. Sheesh!' Elsa roughly presses two fingers in and it makes Anna belt out a moan she didn’t see coming. She feels like she is floating with so little of her body even feeling like it's on the bed. She can’t see down, she's stuck with her head tilted back, straining her neck, with her eyes shut tight like a vault door. Elsa was ramming her with such enthusiasm; every time those fingertips hit her wall, Elsa’d curl up her fingers and jerk out. It wasn’t just the fingers, or the way she was continuing with her mouth, slurping every drop of blood and arousal up, it was the way Elsa was panting. Her noises competed with Anna’s own.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-y--HAH--nnn!” Anna had to laugh at herself, bringing one hand up to her hair and pulling at her bangs. “Are you--HAH--alright, Els?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mmmnnnygh!” Anna looks down finally, and there isn’t much blood (thank God) but that unadulterated lust in Elsa’s crimson eyes and the way her brows are knit up in focus and pleasure makes Anna’s jaw drop. She holds herself up with one elbow.<br/>
“Are you tha--HAH--turned on because of the blood, o-or cuz of m-me too?” Elsa gives her a really pitiful look before she sucks extra hard on Anna’s clitoris and lets go with a pop, moving her head away.<br/>
<br/>
“Everything--PANT--Everything abo--PANT--You and your body--Unbelievable,” she finishes, panting harder and looking a little worse for wear all of a sudden. She’s still pumping Anna like a balloon that’s about ready to burst and it has Anna getting lightheaded again.<br/>
<br/>
“Y-yOU ok, ElsA?” She threads her fingers through blonde hair before tugging.<br/>
<br/>
“I-It’s a l--PANT--lot.” She doesn’t explain further and Anna’s honestly getting worried. Every muscle in Elsa’s body was flexing and she was twitching every other second in a new place every time. She was picking up speed with her thrusts and Anna’s body was bouncing with every one. She drops her head hard against Anna’s chest to listen to her rapid heartbeat. Then when a gush of wetness and blood drips down her palm and splashes onto her skin, Elsa loses it. She lets out a strangled scream and a cry and with such desperation, pleading for Anna to, “PLEASE LET ME FUCKING BITE YOU!” Anna just moans her yes out and falls back onto the bed. Elsa literally pounces her.<br/>
<br/>
“GYT!” The teeth were way longer and sharper than last time and they are absolutely sunken all the way to the gums. Anna was horrified to imagine what kind of scar it was going to leave but she can't think of that for more than a second because Elsa shoves a third finger in and starts slamming her palm up against Anna’s clitoris at the same time. She’s never been so filled and so aggressive with her grinding and Elsa set her on fire in this moment. “UNGH! ELSSSS!” She scratches down her sister’s back until it bleeds and her moans are vibrating Elsa’s teeth, making her nose itch and her eyes tear up beautifully. The strength Elsa feels is unreal. Anna is hers. Absolutely hers. She gets carried away though, and her whole hand not touching Anna goes straight through the first layer of her mattress and almost the second before she grabs the princess's clenched jaw instead. This at least keeps her cautious.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Nff--MMM--HAH! KKt! Fuuuh, mmr!<em><br/>
<br/>
The dizziness of the bite has Anna crying out her hasty moans while struggling to keep her eyes open. Elsa is moaning into her neck and the sound lights up her entire bloodstream. This is so unbelievably pleasurable that her orgasm has her entirely wiped out. Elsa’s sure the whole castle woke up at that scream and for once, she doesn’t care about repercussions. Anna made her complete. The spasms inside Anna end slowly, and when her tense body just lets go, it was like a slapping rubber band. Her body crumbles and Elsa holds her up, so they can sit upright again. She could faint otherwise, Elsa reasons. The vampire pulls her sister into her lap and cleans off her fingers with three hurried licks before she pets Anna’s head nestled up under her chin. They were both shaking like it was their first orgasm all over again while snickering into the air.<br/>
<br/>
“...I don’t...even have words…” Anna exhales. Elsa nods with her eyes lit and blue. Anna leans back and her mouth drops open. “Elsa?! You look so tan!” Elsa blinks and looks down at her hands caught between her and her sister’s bodies. She was at least two shades darker.<br/>
<br/>
“Interesting….” Then her head snaps up and she slaps her hand over her heart. Ba-DUNKBa-DUNKBa-DUNK! Her heart hasn’t been that consistent since she was a girl. She leaps off the bed, zipping over to her mirror, nearly flying into it. She was somehow three times faster, and she catches herself by stubbing her toe on the white dresser and which ends up cracking a hole in the wall. “Ooops.” But when she looks in the mirror and her hair isn’t quite as white, it was definitely just straight blonde, not a string of brown to be seen. Pure. Just like her eyes that are the clearest blue they’d ever been. She shoves her thumbs in her mouth and pulls her top lip upward into a weary smile. Her teeth don’t even have the slightest hint of a fang. “What…?” Anna got her slip back on and hugs Elsa from behind, they check each other out in the mirror with awe.<br/>
<br/>
“You look… amazing. Not that you don’t always! You just look--HOT. Like. So so hot. And wow your skin. You feel so warm!” Elsa presses her hand against her forehead. She was burning up. “Is this because of my blood, then?”<br/>
<br/>
“I really don't know,” Elsa answers quietly, eyes never leaving her own reflection. “Usually when I pass a mirror I’m hardly reflected but… but I’m obviously right there… and very naked.” Elsa clears her throat and self consciously covers her chest.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s the best part,” Anna sings, kissing Elsa’s neck before checking out her own. “HOO boy! That issss a MARK alright.” Elsa spins around and runs her thumb over the deep holes. It makes Anna squirm and she reaches out to hold onto Elsa’s waist. Elsa ever so softly turns her sister’s head so she can bend down and slide her tongue over Anna’s long neck. Anna coos and Elsa allows her spit to coat the skin evenly. When she pulls back, Anna looks shocked, reaching up to the mark. “It’s gone?!”<br/>
<br/>
“Mhm.” Elsa kisses Anna then with all she has. There wasn’t a warning for the want she felt suddenly. It isn’t sexual, it isn’t heated, it's just pure. Elsa needed her. Anna kisses back, but she definitely let her sister lead this time. She holds Elsa’s waist while her sister holds her back and presses her against the disheveled dresser. She can’t taste the blood on Elsa’s tongue, just the sweet taste of her mouth and her minty breath. When Elsa does press her tongue in, Anna sucks and pulls, and that’s when the queen stops them. “I love you so much,” Elsa says against her lips, eyes an inch apart.<br/>
<br/>
“Trust me, I can tell, Elsa.”<br/>
<br/>
Three AM Exactly<br/>
<br/>
“Was that too fast?” Elsa asks as she does her work. Anna is drawing at the drafting table again, huffing and puffing.<br/>
<br/>
“Was what too fast?”<br/>
<br/>
“The sex,” Elsa explains, itching her neck. “I’m worried we rushed things.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve known you my whole life, how was that rushed?” Anna questions with a laugh. Elsa turns in her seat and stands. Every step and movement of her hands felt unreal, like her body was so light only gravity held her down. She glides over to Anna and playfully knocks on her stubborn head to get her to stop her hand. "So are you gonna--"<br/>
<br/>
"--GYAHHHHH!!!!" Elsa turns to Anna, both of them blow their eyes wide at the scream coming from somewhere in the castle, and Anna cuts her off with--<br/>
<br/>
"No way! I'm not just hiding!" Elsa just huffs and picks her sister up. "Holding my bre--TH!" And they were there. Eric was standing in front of them, blood dripping down his mouth and onto his pale yellow shirt. Their youngest, purest maid, only twenty-one, was dead on the floor. Anna tumbles out of Elsa's hold and drops onto her knees. "No!" She cried, holding her stomach as she nearly spews up her dinner.<br/>
<br/>
"Eric," Elsa gawks, heart constricting. "You said you'd never do this again…."<br/>
<br/>
"Well," he starts between fits of high pitched laughter, wiping his mouth with his twitching hand. "She let me in when I asked… and she smelled soooooo gooood, Elsa!" He kicks her pale, bloodied body away from him and Anna whimpers at the noise her head made when it cracks against the tile. This man wasn't Eric, he wasn't even a person anymore. Once you've killed, especially for it to have happened twice, the first being when he and Elsa officially parted ways, a vampire's soul is gone. "PRINCESS ANNA?!" He screeches, ears becoming pointed and his frame becoming longer in the torso. "YOU WILL BE MINE!!!" His voice is so loud it sends Anna and the maid's bodies stumbling backward. Elsa lifts her sister up and Anna holds onto her arm, staying one step behind her.<br/>
<br/>
"Eric. We've already been mated," Elsa announces calmly, keeping her body tall. Eric's face drops and he starts salivating, scratching down the sides of his face. "It's too late. You know it will not have the same effect on you as it has me."<br/>
<br/>
"No no nonononono!" He slams his fists against the tiles and they crack into hundreds of pieces. Elsa hears the footsteps of Kai and some of the other servants, so she quickly turns to Anna and whispers,<br/>
<br/>
"Get them to stop. Ballroom." Anna just nods, Elsa knows her sister is scared for her, but Elsa just kisses her nose and shoves. Eric was too busy wailing on the floor to notice she left. His sense seems to be weak, he is looking everywhere at once. His ultimate transition is not going well, and he is sweating profusely and bleeding from his eyes and nose until he screams into his fists and hurls himself off of the floor.<br/>
<br/>
"It isn't FAIR! YOU GET EVERYTHING!" Elsa actually takes a step back this time. He's looking at her with a crooked, gnarly expression that only hints at worse to come. "Well I've got JUST the thing for YOU, you LOUSY, insignificant WASTE of a Queen! We all knowwww who the REAL Queen of the vampires was."<br/>
<br/>
"...Oh no," Elsa chokes, grabbing her crimson cloak for momentary comfort.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh yessss," he snarled. "QUEEN IDUNA! IT'S TIME TO COME OUT NOWWW!!!" Elsa's heart stops beating and she has to slam a fist against her chest to breathe again. Elsa is spinning around the room, waiting for anything, yet it stays quiet.<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
Deadly silent….<br/>
<br/>
Until….<br/>
<br/>
"ELSAAAA!!!"<br/>
<br/>
It was Anna.<br/>
</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“ELSA!” It didn’t even take a thought, Elsa was moving so fast, even she had a hard time catching her breath. Eric was still sprawled out on the floor, crying pitifully and cursing for his failures, so Elsa simply left him there, unfortunately next to the body he killed. At least that had him thinking some things over (even if he was too far gone to care quite so much).<br/>
<br/>
BOOM!<br/>
<br/>
“NO!” Elsa screeches, voice cracking. Her heels blow off as she races toward her own mother… with her fangs already sunken into Anna. Yet the second Elsa gets close, with her hands raised above her head ready to pound down on the ancient vampire before her, she freezes and yelps in pain. She clutches at her neck, in the same spot Anna was being tortured at, and falls to her wobbly knees, eyes sinking in slightly. “M-Mother stop! I-I al-reADY biT herrr--Nnny!” When she looks to her side, almost all of the residents of the castle are curled up against one another in the corner of the ballroom, and Kai was in the front, holding his arms up to shield them. There was a look of confidence on his face Elsa doesn’t understand. With a thud, Anna’s body is dropped down, and just to be cruel, their own parent kicks her ribs and it has her rolling away. “Ann--KYYat!” Face to face, being held by her neck, Iduna, looking past the point of human besides the smile she wore and the body she ages in, peers down at Elsa.<br/>
<br/>
“You are disappointing me, hun! You forgot that once you have been mated you experience that human’s pain. Now you are not feeling too hot are you, sweetie?” Elsa just cries out, neck burning and ribs probably fractured. She’s squeezing her mother’s wrist with all she has yet nothing happens. There was no crunch of bones or screaming in pain. Idunna just smiles wider. “I drank from her, so your powers are waning. You must also have forgotten that good things do not come all at once. You sipped too much, now you face the repercussions.” Then Iduna leans in, whispering, “Why do you think she has a streak of white in her hair, Elsa?”<br/>
<br/>
“What does it matter?!” Elsa barks, sinking lower to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll give you a hint. I’d have been a foolish vampire not to have tasted such blood….”<br/>
<br/>
“WHAT?!” Elsa, with a surge of energy, clenches her fists and THERE is the crunching of bones that has Iduna crying. “HOW DID YOU NOT MATE THEN?! Explain it!” Yet Elsa didn’t stay still to listen, she darts over to her sister and zooms to place her in Kai’s open arms. Anna slumps in his hold and reaches for her sister’s hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Elsa listen…” Anna croaks, head lolling to one side. She had lost quite a bit of blood within the last day, and Elsa feels awful about that right now. Any sip could be too much. Now. She could faint and… and not wake up.<br/>
<br/>
“Elsa she drank the holy water!” Kai whispers with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elsa’s eyes widen. There was one, especially potent bottle Elsa had kept, locked away in the confines of the basement’s vault that was blessed by the most pure priest in Europe. She seeked it out after the letter her mother had sent. The part about her losing herself, becoming a menace and a tyrant, those things haunted her, and Elsa swore, not just as a true queen, but as a human, she’d never allow it; hence, the bottle was kept in case she ever had to drink it by her own will.<br/>
<br/>
“ELSA! Come, bacKK--” Iduna yells, hands cradled against her chest in a bloody and dismembered state that has the maids squealing. Elsa was about to stand, panic clear on her face, but Anna tugs at her dress and Elsa sinks back down, holding her sister’s face in her hands.<br/>
<br/>
“A-Anna!” she drops her forehead against her sister’s and breathes in. Anna’s scent was fading. 'This can’t be happening.'<br/>
<br/>
“Elsa, pick me up. She needs to drink more.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re insane,” Elsa rasps, hugging her sister around her neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Insane about you, idiot,” Anna laughs, barely breathing.<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up,” Elsa cries into her neck. “You could die Anna--I can’t--I can’t do it without you. Anything!” Anna feels her own eyes water and looks up at Kai, who’s giving her a watery smile and petting Anna’s knee.<br/>
<br/>
“Mother!” Anna calls, trying to sound tough, but failing at the state of her health. Her ribs are crushing her lungs.<br/>
<br/>
“No Anna, please stop,” Elsa begs, crying more. Anna shoves her sister off and Kai helps her stand up again.<br/>
<br/>
“Mother!” Anna wheezes, pushing off of Kai’s chest and using the momentum to stumble toward Iduna who’s panting and extending her teeth into three inch blades. “I hear you killed Pappa--that you set us all up! You left us miserable--You kept us apart!” Anna fell on her wrist and the pain vibrated her jaw. Iduna was coming from the opposite side of the huge ballroom, limping and wild looking. It was hardly their mother anymore, and Anna didn’t even feel the remorse for what she knew she had to do. Their mother had to be stopped. She wasn’t a person any longer, she was a pure monster. Anna turns her head to the side, inviting the bite as she sits on her haunches, blood spurting out of the puncture wounds already on her neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Well you were WRONG, Mother! Elsa and I were meant to always be together, and it doesn’t matter what you think. You are jealous of her aren’t you--” Iduna was getting closer, stalking her way now. “--She’s beautiful--” Iduna starts chuckling. “--She cares about everyone and everything with all of her heart--” Iduna starts crawling closer, drooling and hissing. “--She’d give up her life for a cat if she had to.” Iduna was only a foot away, the gap between the hunter and prey was growing thin now. At any second, Iduna would loom over her and take the final bite for them both. So Anna puffs up her chest, shuts her eyes, and cries out, “And I’ll gladly die for her, too!”<br/>
<br/>
SHHK!<br/>
<br/>
Anna’s eyes fly open and a wooden spear whips past the side of her face, scaring her cheek, and plunges into the heart of the monster in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Everyone get out!” Elsa barks, an uproar of strength in her voice again. The screams and shuffling of clumsy steps told Anna the housemaids were safe, and she threw herself backward, gaining space between her and the creature agonizingly screaming and twitching on the floor. It is trying desperately to pull out the spear, but the wooden shaft was too long and it was slowly toppling onto the ground, shaking and hissing. Arms are suddenly around Anna’s waist, and she whines at the tug on her ribs as she gets dragged a little further away on her bottom, until she’s resting against a wall, and being kissed on her trembling lips. The teary, hopeful look Elsa gives her as she crouches over her is heartbreaking, and she grips her sister’s shoulders with the little strength she has left.<br/>
<br/>
“ELSA! ANNA!” It sounded like Iduna again, and Anna went pale.<br/>
<br/>
“Mother--”<br/>
<br/>
“--Do not trust it,” Elsa spits, holding Anna back with one arm Anna could hug to her chest. Iduna, lying awkwardly on her back, with her chest arched upward where the spear hits the ground, looks at her daughters with a soft… real smile on her face, reaches her hand out along the floor. Iduna once again looks like the mother they remember, and Anna can’t feel her heart beating anymore.<br/>
<br/>
This was the mother that took them on bike rides, that taught them to dance. That chuckled at Elsa when she was being too uptight about the smallest of things. The one who encouraged Anna to, “stay weird.” The one who tucked them in and sang them songs and kissed them when they left the castle if even for five minutes. This was the Iduna they loved and cried for when she died.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m s--so--ARGH! Sorry, Anna. I’m soRRy... for the cuRSe… Elsa.” Anna was crying into her sister’s shoulder, she couldn’t stand to look any longer. “I love you both,” she breathes out shallowly.<br/>
<br/>
“We love you too…” Elsa answers… body too overwhelmed to show emotion besides the tears still streaming down her cheeks out of her blank eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so--HApp--ergh!” Iduna sucks in a breath and looks up at the ceiling mural her husband had taken weeks to paint. She smiles. “I’m finally going to be happy… again.”<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
Elsa and Anna both felt what was left of their mother’s soul dissipate, and the body just crumbled into nothing. The minutes that followed were too painful for Elsa to even recount.<br/>
<br/>
Five Days Later; Eight PM<br/>
<br/>
Anna hadn’t been sleeping at night or during the day, and the tiredness of every step she took finally had her collapsing into Elsa’s arms around lunchtime when she woke her sister up, crying hysterically. As her eyes opened, still tired and aching subtly, she looked up at her sister who was sitting next to her. Elsa had brought her work to bed, just so she could stay by her sister’s side, even when she herself had only slept for five hours or less that morning. Anna humed and weakly sat up, alerting Elsa of her presence. The queen quickly dropped her book to the side, hugging Anna gently and kissing her forehead and down her face. Anna smiled into it and rubbed her sister’s back with both hands.<br/>
<br/>
“Was that restful in the slightest?”<br/>
<br/>
“Better than nothing,” Anna replies through a yawn. She shuts her eyes and listens to the quiet humming coming from the back of Elsa’s throat surely being done to soothe her. It was working. She nuzzles her nose against the flesh of Elsa’s now paler neck, and hugs her tighter. The image of her mother, staked and skewed, seems to still be burned into her eyelids, and a shudder comes over her, threatening to handicap her again. A harsh cry comes up her throat and she presses her mouth hard into Elsa’s clavicle.<br/>
<br/>
“I know,” Elsa whispers against Anna’s temple. Awful thoughts start spinning wildly in her mind and she has to get them out or she knows the grief will never end.<br/>
<br/>
“Elsa--what happens when you die? How long do you even live? Where do you go--where do I go--we can’t--” Elsa pulls back and wipes Anna’s tears with her thumbs. She gives her the most earnest look she can muster when she admits that,<br/>
<br/>
“I have no idea.” Anna purses her lips and drops her head. Of course not. No one does, Anna reflects. “But you and I are here now…”<br/>
<br/>
“...And that’s what matters,” Anna finishes, leaning in closer to her sister’s face. Her fingers reach up to the vampire’s lips and part them manually, looking at her teeth that have grown a little sharper. “You need to feed.” Elsa quickly pushes Anna’s hands down, holding them in her lap.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t. I can’t bite you again.” She’s saying it because of what happened. Iduna’s marks couldn’t be healed on the right side of Anna’s neck, and now she has two massive scars that are covered under bandages. Elsa never chose to bite that side, the left of Anna’s neck was hers, but she couldn’t stand even risking Anna’s dwindling mental health.<br/>
<br/>
“Elsa, your skin is getting pale and those teeth are coming out to play. You haven’t eaten in days as it is.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t care,” Elsa insists.<br/>
<br/>
“I do. Now… just bite me, Elsa.” She still doesn’t budge. “If you won’t do it for you, do it for me. It--it feels really good when you bite me. And maybe I… maybe I need that.” There’s a heaviness to Anna’s face that Elsa hates. 'This should never have happened. I never should have let her be hurt in the first place.' Elsa exhales at last, and carefully removes all of her work that’s splayed out on the bed, setting it down on her side table stacked up high. When she settles into the bed again, she watches Anna slowly, with her ribs wrapped up, take off her nightgown that was constricting her shoulders. “Don’t get too sad on me now,” Anna warns, trying to sound peppier when Elsa’s face falls. “Is it ok if I sit in your lap? Can you bite me from behind instead?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure,” Elsa answers, still sounding down. Elsa sits with her back to the headboard, legs open, as Anna slowly groans her way between them, pulling the covers up to her navel. Elsa gathers Anna’s loose hair and adjusts it over her right shoulder, avoiding putting pressure on her sides by keeping her free hand low on Anna’s waist. “Are you certain you want this?”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you?”<br/>
<br/>
“No… but I always want you. Not necessarily in this sense… but <em>you<em>, Anna.”<br/>
<br/>
“I feel the same way. But right now, I really do need to just feel something other than sad, ok?” Elsa nods then, licking the shell of Anna’s ear and getting a little more excited when Anna sighs in approval. 'If she wants to feel good… I can at least do that,' Elsa realizes, dropping her right hand between Anna’s thighs and running her fingers along her lower parting lips. “Mmm.” Elsa smiles a little at the noise and playfully bites Anna’s earlobe before sliding her tongue down to the spot she’s about to bite.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you, Anna.” Elsa licks a little harder, picking up wetness with her fingers and pressing against Anna’s clitoris with her thumb. “I love you entirely.” Anna reaches behind her head and rubs the back of Elsa’s.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too,” Anna recites, playing with her sister’s tied up hair. Elsa bites down, and it’s like they can both feel the touch Elsa is giving Anna and they shudder at the realization. “I-is that normal?” Anna asks, nervous, feeling like blood is going down her own throat. Elsa pulls her teeth away, adjusting her hips on the bed, and sighs.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve only ever read of it once. I choose to take it that we have REALLY become one, now.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s like… so hot,” Anna giggles then sobers up. “Oh God am I about to taste my own blood though?” She gags into her fist.<br/>
<br/>
“Perhaps if you ignore it…?”<br/>
<br/>
"Which is hard to do," Anna winces, the thought engraved in her mind.<br/>
<br/>
"It won't be in a minute," Elsa chuckles with a smirk, pressing her chest more firmly into Anna's naked back and rubbing her clitoris faster. Anna moans and Elsa moans even louder, a scared tone to her voice. "Intense," Elsa blurts, embarrassed.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't be afraid to make noises when you sound that sexy," Anna hums, leaning into Elsa again, feeling her sister's growing warmth on her skin. Elsa starts again, kneading and sucking and rolling her own hips into Anna's backside. "Ahnn, Elsaaa… you're amazing, baby." Her sister hums, and it feels like a purr against her neck that vibrates her veins and calms her whole body down. She closes her eyes and holds Elsa's wrist that's between her legs. "Now it'll be both of us doing it for each other, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mmmfffuhh--" Elsa, spurred on, rubs harder and Anna grips her wrist tightly.<br/>
<br/>
"Is it good for you?" Anna pants out, cheek pressed against Elsa's ear as the blood drains from her body slowly. Elsa's learned to prolong it apparently; Elsa's also learned how to be a better lover, Anna might add. She's got Anna's needs pinned down, and she even has one hand playing mercilessly with one of Anna's nipples.<br/>
<br/>
"Goohh," Elsa gets out around the skin.<br/>
<br/>
"Good," Anna repeats, riding on the rush of blood to both her head and her center. "I have an idea of how to make it better," she chuckles. Anna's fingers without warning, push into herself. Elsa gasps out a surprised moan, pulling her teeth out a little roughly.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuc--dammit," Elsa cries, feeling like her own body just erupted. It had been months since she touched herself like that and she was gushing with arousal that soaked her sheets, easily. "Don't stop," she pleads, picking up the pace of her rubbing before taking a bite again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>"Oh G--urgh! Elsa I would never. But I'm--the rubbing and--hhaa. I won't l-last."<br/>
<br/>"Uh--hhuh." Anna starts slamming her fingers in and out of herself, wincing at the tightness before choosing to put it out of her mind and grind her hips into the touches. It gets her off to no end knowing Elsa is feeling the exact same thing and moaning with her like a perfectly in tune chorus. Anna really reaches deep inside herself, using the bed to push her fingers in as far as she can while slightly bobbing on them up and down. All the while Elsa is still pinching and teasing and driving her on the edge of insanity. This is exactly what she craved, to be taken away someplace better than inside of her own mind for once. Like a blast, her time was coming, and clearly Elsa was about to have the same feeling.<br/>
<br/>
"Ahhr!" Anna meweled, grabbing Elsa's thigh for something to hold as if she was about to float away. "Elsa! Elsa, hhhh! F-ffnn!" Her breath catches in her throat and Elsa is leaning them forward a little, holding tightly onto Anna. She rips her teeth out of Anna's flesh and coughs out a sharp moan that startles Anna into opening her eyes again, staring up at the bed's canopy.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm gonna finish," Elsa gulpd, grinding into Anna with passion now.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on then." They nearly scream at the feeling. "Sheeeeesh," Anna pants, rolling carefully on her side, body numb to the pain in her ribs and neck. It’s almost like she was healed. "Talk about heaven."<br/>
<br/>
"Mm," Elsa hums, eyes wide and somewhat impressed as she settles down by her sister, leaning in to lick the wound.<br/>
<br/>
"Feels good," Anna comments, wiping her cum on Elsa's dress.<br/>
<br/>
"Gee, that's thoughtful," Elsa sighs, making Anna giggle and squirm when Elsa punishes her with a pinch on the backside.<br/>
<br/>
"I love your sarcastic side, my Queen."<br/>
<br/>
"Mmmmm. And I adore your undying love for aggravating me."<br/>
<br/>
"Hey!" Anna laughs, whacking Elsa's shoulder before nuzzling it with her cheek. "...I really love you Elsa," she quietly reiterates, kissing her sister's neck. "You have no idea."<br/>
<br/>
"I have every idea, sweetheart." Elsa pulls her sister closer, lying on her own back so Anna can cuddle up to her easier. "Life without you for all those years was… it was miserable."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah…" Anna adds sadly, fingers tracing Elsa's toned abdomen. "It was. I-I can't imagine life without you." Her eyes water and she sniffs it down her abused throat. "I need you Elsa. I really do."<br/>
<br/>
"I rely on you more so," her sister says, licking her lips. "You keep me human, you keep me happy… Anna," she looks down at the top of red hair. "When vampires are mated, I believe they die around the same time as their partner." Anna looks up, brows tensed. "I suppose we'll just have to be healthy for one another, won't we?"<br/>
<br/>
"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well it isn't guaranteed."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. Figures," Anna pouts, dropping her head back down and always from her sister.<br/>
<br/>
"There's no need to be upset--"<br/>
<br/>
"--There's EVERY need to be upset!"<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't mean about--"<br/>
<br/>
"--Just… whatever. I'm gonna go."<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Elsa sits up when Anna gets off of her and limps out of the sheets, looking around for where she threw her gown. "Anna why are you so irritable now? We just--"<br/>
<br/>
"--Don't worry about it. I just need space, ok?" Anna struggles to get her gown on, one arm stuck in the neck place, and Elsa tries to help but-- "Don't, ok?! I just--I said I needed a second." Elsa drops her hand and sits on the edge of the bed with her lips pursed.<br/>
<br/>
"...I suppose so." Anna doesn't answer, finally getting her gown on and waddles out of the room; her ribs start hurting again. Elsa just watches, fighting her desire to go and walk with her. And as Anna leaves, her mood having switched on a dime, Elsa realizes that I had done this to her countless times. Elsa clenches her jaw and grips her sheets dirtied with their bodies. 'It took me too long to realize that was always wrong of me… but Anna has a good reason now.' Elsa sighs and falls back onto the bed, breathing in and pleasantly intakes the smell of their love making. 'I wish I knew what aggravated her. Elsa clicks her tongue. It matters not. What I need to do is lift her spirits now.' Elsa grins and sits up, zooming to her closet and finding a new dress. She has to get to town before the shops close.<br/>
<br/>
Thirty Minutes Later<br/>
<br/>
"Y-Your Majesty!" Elsa bows her head, surprising the short man behind the counter even further. Elsa has a list of plans, and this just happens to be her last stop.<br/>
<br/>
"Greetings," she addresses with a smile that clearly sets him back on his feet. Anna was correct in her theory there. Elsa stands tall as she heads toward the tall rack of records that has a variety of imported works. A node of concern itches her brain when she realizes she isn't exactly sure what kind of music Anna would prefer.<br/>
<br/>
"Sir," she calls, continuing to look at the shelf while picking at the spines of each vinyl. "Would you happen to know the sort of music my sister enjoys?"<br/>
"Oh!" He happily bounces around the obstacle in front of him and chuckles before grabbing two. "Tchaikovsky… anything that's fun and EXCITING," his spit minutely flies through the air and Elsa hums. "Yet she loves the ROMANCE and the soft spoken nature of classical sound!"<br/>
"Then I'll take them, thank you." Elsa gallops her way through the shop, holding a sack of goodies behind her, Kai opens up the rickety front doors. "Hello."<br/>
"My Queen, the Princess has slept once again."<br/>
"Wonderful," Elsa shuts the doors with her heel. "Then I require your help. Do you mind?" Kai looks flattered that she even asked, and he smiles thankfully.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, my Queen."<br/>
<br/>
Nine AM Sharp<br/>
<br/>
Anna's eyes snap open, and she wipes the drool off her chin before stretching her arms out over her head. Her mind drifts to her sister as it always does, and she stays in her spot on the bed, stalling. 'I was a total bitch last night. She didn't deserve that. I mean--there was literally no reason. I just got snippy and,'<br/>
<br/>
"Ugh." Anna shakes her head and jumps out of the bed, checking herself out in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and that bite of her mother's hadn't gotten any better… but at least the rib pain was subsiding… sort of. "Dammit…" Anna drops her head against her hand and groans.<br/>
<br/>
Knock Knock!<br/>
<br/>
"Princess Anna," Kai announces, "I must request your appearance in the portrait room within the next half hour, if you will." Anna cocks her head.<br/>
<br/>
"S-sure Kai. Let me just get dressed," she shouts, rummaging through her dresser and getting her finger caught. "Ouch…."<br/>
<br/>
"No need to rush. Yet."<br/>
<br/>
"Ok," she laughs under her breath. 'But Elsa's gonna be out there, so I guess I don't have to dress too fancy now.' When she steps out the door, Kai holds his arm out for her and she grins before taking it. "Ready?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mhm," Anna answers, looking slightly peppier at last. Kai can't help but be happier just at that. As they near the queen's room, Anna's heart thuds. "Maybe I should apologize," she says to herself more than her acquaintance.<br/>
<br/>
"There will be time for that later dear. Let us hurry down."<br/>
<br/>
"You're being cryptic today," Anna comments with her nose scrunched up. He's walking her down the steps now, and all he does is shrug with a little smirk gracing his old hanging features. As they stand in front of the door, he releases her and knocks once before leaning in, blocking Anna from seeing (who's trying to be bad and peek over the top of his head). The room is darker than it should be on a summer morning but there are clearly candles shining from under the door.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, you have fun now," he says, allowing her to pass and ducking his head. "Allow yourself to only feel the positivity if you will." Anna tumbles in and her eyes blow wide.<br/>
<br/>
"ELSA holy--" She's floored. Her favorite record is playing, the room is covered in Anna’s favorite flowers and there's a gorgeous (and clearly Elsa created) oil painting of Anna from last year out of Elsa's window (Anna was sitting in a bed of flowers outside). 'I have no idea how she didn't get burned while painting that, although I did sit out there often at night when I couldn't sleep.' It was funny… Anna's new favorite painting was placed next to her old favorite; it was right next to Joann. The best part of this little setup was that Elsa was there in the center, sitting on her knees, smiling up at her from a red and white checkered picnic blanket with chocolate boxes stacked up to her neck, and Anna's favorite berry drink. There was even a huge sandwich waiting for her. Anna squeals as she runs over and throws herself into Elsa's lap.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey," Elsa laughs in mock offense as she is knocked backward flat. Anna peppers her face with kisses the second her body is on top of her sister's.<br/>
<br/>
"This is soooo--" Anna sighs happily and shakes her head. "I can't believe it! I really can't! Did you even sleep? Elsayou'retoogoodtomeIdon'tdeserveit!"<br/>
<br/>
"Anna of course you deserve it." Elsa blindly reaches over to a chocolate box and presses one piece into Anna's gracious mouth. "I apologize for not fetching you myself. I just didn't get to putting up black out curtains in all of the halls and that'd be a nightmare and a half."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't apologize baby, this is," Anna sits up, pulling Elsa with her, and waves her hands around, ecstatic. "This is beautiful and so thoughtful and… I can't thank you enough but thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Elsa grins and kisses her sister's lips. She meant for a chaste thing but Anna stretches it out, wrapping her arms around her sister’s neck. The low clicks of their wet lips and the furious beating of Anna's heart is the only sound Elsa focuses on. When Anna sucks on her bottom lip and bites down gently, Elsa moans her approval before lifting Anna up with her so they're standing. Anna hums in surprise and Elsa presses her cheek against Anna's more freckled one.<br/>
<br/>
"I heard you practiced dancing quite often earlier this year. Would you like to show me what you may have learned?"<br/>
<br/>
"Or course!" Anna starts whipping her body around in a ragdoll fashion just to make Elsa annoyed (but she really loves it) before getting serious and holding Elsa as she should. She gives her a brief verbal explanation before they begin to gallop around the room. "Geez you're a natural," Anna praises in a cheery tone. Nothing makes Elsa happier than hearing that ease back in her sister's voice, and a huge smile lights up Elsa's face. "Also--you look SO cute in that blue dress like ohmyGosh!"<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you," Elsa replies with a weary smile. "I'm not accustomed to being in something so bright yet… I assumed you'd find it delightful."<br/>
<br/>
"Delightful in deeeed," Anna purrs, twirling herself around and falling back into step. They're covering the whole room with their feet now, and it's starting to lack the elegance just to get more playful. At one point, Anna was about to lean on her sister with her back so Elsa skirted out of the way, almost letting Anna topple over before she caught her with a kiss and one hand on her back. "Jerk," Anna replied, straightening up again.<br/>
<br/>
"Yet you love it," Elsa remarks. The smirk on her face just won't leave. Now they're just standing in the center of the room, next to the blanket on the ground, swaying half heartedly as an excuse to hug until they can't take it any longer.<br/>
<br/>
"You're…" Anna gives up and sighs full of helplessly lovesick tones that rings through Elsa's ears. "You're too perfect," she notes, kissing the clavicle her face is resting on.<br/>
<br/>
"I'd argue you're the perfect one, and I strive to be more like you."<br/>
<br/>
"Flatterer," Anna spits.<br/>
<br/>
"You started it," Elsa blames, squeezing her sister and teasing her neck with little ticklish nips that get her squirming in Elsa's arms.<br/>
<br/>
"Stopstopstop! It tickles!"<br/>
<br/>
"That's the point," Elsa responds, muffled. She's now tickling Anna's underarms and Anna is absolutely crying in laughter.<br/>
<br/>
"Elsa! No fair, you have all the strength! I give up!"<br/>
<br/>
"Already, Princess? And here I strived for your passion and perseverance…. Yuck."<br/>
<br/>
"Yuck me?!" Anna shouts, whacking Elsa's side. Elsa just grins down at her.<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't say 'fuck' you," she laughs. Anna coughs out a giggle into her own palm at the word.<br/>
"I mean, I wouldn't complain if you DID it instead of just saying it…." Elsa shakes her head and holds one side of Anna's warm face.<br/>
"You're silly," the queen accuses. "Silly for assuming I wasn't already planning just for that."<br/>
"Ooooh, all cocky now, huh Els?"<br/>
<br/>
"Stop creating comebacks. I'm running out," Elsa complains, just winding Anna up for another. Elsa squishes her sister's nose to stop her and Anna chuckles like a little girl again. "Ugh. You're adorable."<br/>
<br/>
"No you are, Ms. Typically-Uptight-and-Bruting." Elsa scoffs.<br/>
<br/>
"Well at least I don't find myself a cluts like you, Ms. Feisty Pants."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh shut up," Anna groans, dropping her head on Elsa's shoulder again and hugging her tightly. "Mmmm Elsa… we should do the kissing part again."<br/>
<br/>
"I will not argue that."<br/>
<br/>
"Less talk more kiss kiss!" Anna starts pouting her lips at Elsa like a fish, and Elsa holds her away with her elbow.<br/>
<br/>
"But you just talked."<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Elsa!<em>"<br/>
<br/>
"Fine," the queen playfully says with an eye roll and tilts Anna back like a prince would to his princess, and now it's Anna's turn to roll her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Your good mood is putting a damper on my sex drive." Elsa shakes her head and sits them back down on the blanket, pulling out a pillow and pressing Anna against it so she can settle on top of her. "That door better be locked…."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh it is," Elsa assures, eyes locked on her sister's soft lips she's yearning for. "Can anyone be more gorgeous?" She wonders this aloud and Anna just sheepishly smiles in thanks, rubbing the back of Elsa's neck with her twitchy fingers. "I've found myself becoming more and more hopelessly in love with you, sweetheart."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh me too…."<br/>
<br/>
"I'd have it no other way," Elsa states seriously, making deliberate eye contact like she couldn't just a few days prior. She's really changed, Anna thinks in awe. She really is  just as perfect as I always imagined now.<br/>
<br/>
"Elsa…" she breathes, eyes soft and full of something wonderful.<br/>
<br/>
"Anna." Elsa's eyes look much the same. And then their lips meet… and they both know nothing could ever be more right.<br/>
</em></em></em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Three Months Later<br/>
<br/>
“ELSA! Stop! PLEASE!”<br/>
<br/>
She was alone in her and Elsa’s bedroom, sweating profusely and clutching at the black bed sheets that were hardly covering her up anymore. She had been tossing and turning all night, having nightmare after nightmare which had no reason to fester in her mind. If it wasn’t about their mother it was--<br/>
<br/>
“HOW-ooooo!” Anna’s eyes shoot open, blood red and swollen as she searches the room. She jumps out of bed, forgetting her nudity, and races toward the window. SHP!<br/>
<br/>
“Olaf!” Anna scolds the young wolf, who is as white as snow with a huge snout his body hasn’t grown into yet. He was perched outside the castle window, protecting her just as Elsa asked him to before the queen was needed somewhere else overnight. His howling stops immediately, and like a lap dog, Olaf prances over, nails clacking against the shingles, and licks at Anna’s face with his long stinky tongue. She chuckles despite herself, but the second wind blows against her breasts, she shivers to the bone. “Get in here,” she orders quitey, poking her head out the window to see if anyone saw her so indecent.<br/>
<br/>
“Grrr, WOOF!” Olaf jumps past her, brushing his silky fur against her sides before dropping onto the floor loudly and pawing at her back.<br/>
<br/>
“Ouch! Olaf, down!” He doesn’t get down, too caught up in his exhilaration. Anna just rolls her eyes and shuts both the blinds and the curtains. She holds Olaf’s head as he leads her over to the candle sticks and she strikes a match, lighting five candles quickly. Olaf dashes around her legs, chasing his own tail and Anna just rubs the bridge of her nose. “You know you’re a wolf, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Grr.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well… who am I to tell you how to be,” Anna huffs, trying to rub his back. She just blew out the match between her shaky hands when a sharp stab in her stomach catches her off guard and her eyes widen. “Ah--not again!” Anna clutches at her abs that are convulsing and aching to the point of agony and she drops to her knees rather roughly. Olaf immediately starts whining and rubs his head against her back, trying to shove himself under her arm to carry her to the bed. She only crawls about a foot with him before she yelps in pain and curls in on herself. Olaf’s big blue eyes narrow in what Anna could only describe as fear and Anna tries to smile for her new pet. “I’m totally ok… this just happens sometimes, you know? I’m alright, Olaf.” The wolf whines again and drops his head against her knee that’s pressed up to her chest. Her fingers idly brush through his hair that reminds her so much of Elsa’s, and a sting in her heart reminds her it’s already been a week since Elsa left. “Do you think she’s coming home? It’s going to be light soon….” At that, Olaf hops up, eyeing Anna one more time before turning his back to her and sniffing the air.<br/>
<br/>
KK-DKKT!<br/>
<br/>
“HOW-OOOOOOO!!!” Anna cringes at the volume of the echoing howl and shoos her wolf before he disobeys her and does it again.<br/>
<br/>
“Olaf, sto--” Anna was just about to scold him again before a hissing sound pops both of her ears, and she shuts her eyes tight. “What the hell is going on with me?” She feels Olaf press against her side, moving somewhat restlessly, before she opens her eyes to the whole room looking dark red with blotches of black. “Huh?!” Anna jumps up, ignoring the pain still in her stomach, and grips the messy bedspread still soaked in her sweat for a sliver of support. She blinks hard and rubs her eyes with her small fists until they hurt, but the room and her skin still appear to be bathed in red. Then it hits her. “Elsa says this is what she sees when she… needs to feed.” A heavy, nauseating feeling of anxiety drops on her like a two ton weight, and she drops down to the floor again, before her head falls forward.<br/>
<br/>
Shhhtttttttttt--KTZ!<br/>
<br/>
As if a stretched rubber band smacks against her skin, Anna flails away from the strike. Her vision is back to normal, but now she’s got a nasty red mark tainting her skin. 'What in the hell is…?' Olaf watches her, clearly on guard, and she slowly touches the mark that looks a lot like a scratch mark before it disappears when her fingers drag over it. Before Anna can question it any further, the front door to the castle cranks open, and Olaf scurries over to the bedroom door, wagging his tail. Anna whips her head around the room, trying to pick herself up off the floor. 'Elsa can’t see me like this. She’ll freak!'<br/>
<br/>
“My Queen!” It’s muffled between the door and a long flight of stairs. Anna’s scrambling through her drawers to at least throw on a slip, but every piece of material just seems to avoid her hands like a snake. 'I’m going crazy.' This time she KNOWS the clothing actually somehow moved away from her before she could touch it. “Yes, the Princess is still in your room, my Queen.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shit.” Anna grits her teeth, knowing Elsa’s totally just going to use her powers and speed up the steps within three seconds. She’s screwed. Anna spins, twisting her back and pulling a muscle before throwing herself into the disgusting sheets and pulling them up against her chest and dropping her head against the damp pillow. Krrrr. The door to their room creeps open quietly until Olaf starts barking and howling.<br/>
<br/>
“Olaf!” Elsa hisses. It makes Anna smirk. “Don’t wake he--” She can tell Elsa already knows she’s awake because she sniffs fairly loud. Olaf still whines under his breath, but he keeps as quiet as he can for Elsa’s sake. Anna’s back is to the door as she says,<br/>
<br/>
“Aw he just misses his favorite Mommy.” Even Anna could see through the weak mockery of her peppy voice. In truth, she hasn’t been feeling good for a month. Every day it seemed like something knew was happening inside her since last month. It was simple at first, like light headedness or a pain under her ribs, but now… it started getting scary. And Anna knew it was only a matter of time before Elsa called her out for it. 'It might be sooner than later,' Anna worries, gripping the sheets in her fist.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not his Mother,” Elsa defends just like always.<br/>
<br/>
“Wolf Mom Elsa. Big and bad.”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s hardly bad…” Elsa chuckles for just a second before leaning over her sister’s limp body and pressing a cool hand against Anna’s forehead. “What’s… You’re burning up, sweetheart.” The shakiness in Elsa’s voice makes Anna crumble.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine.” Elsa sighs, sounding a little agitated, and without warning, Elsa forces Anna onto her back. Any annoyance in Elsa disappears at the sight of Anna’s bloodshot eyes and shaking shoulders. Elsa sits on the very edge of the bed and keeps her hands on her sister’s arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop lying to me. I know you’ve been feeling ill Anna. Tell me everything. Now.” Anna gives her sister a pathetic look, pleading inside herself for Elsa to just let it go. But the assertive quirk in her brow, and the pursing of her lips, tells Anna there’s no backing out of this. Olaf jumps onto the foot of the bed and Elsa immediately opens her mouth to scold him before Anna sits up and presses a finger against the vampire’s mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s ok Olaf. Come here.” Olaf lunges toward her and she groans at the impact before he gently lays his head in her lap. Elsa gives their pet a disapproving look that Olaf whines at and covers his eyes with a big paw. “I…” Anna looks anywhere but at her sister as she pets Olaf and collects her thoughts. “I think… I think there’s something inside me.” Elsa stares at her, clearly not understanding. Anna swallows and looks into her sister’s eyes. “I’m um. I think that maybe, uh.” Anna’s mouth hangs open before quivering and dropping her head. “I can’t do this. I’m just going insane not seeing you for a week or something.”<br/>
<br/>
“Anna,” Elsa bleats, feeling her shoulders come in on themselves. “It hasn’t been a week, it’s been much longer. Tell me what’s wrong, please. I’m so worried about you!”<br/>
<br/>
“I think I’m pregnant.”<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
Elsa drops her hands from Anna’s biceps and folds them neatly in her lap. Not a single expression crosses her face as she stares Anna down. Anna’s heart starts pumping faster and her hand stills in Olaf’s fur. Elsa sucks her teeth before she asks,<br/>
<br/>
“Kristoff’s?”<br/>
<br/>
“What? No! I just met him two months ago!”<br/>
<br/>
“Then… you’ve been seeing Hans again?”<br/>
<br/>
“Elsa what the fu--”<br/>
<br/>
“--To whom does is it belong?” Elsa barks it out, shutting the conversation down. Anna can feel herself getting so uncomfortably defensive and nervous that it has her insides churning.<br/>
<br/>
“Yours,” Anna swears, shaking her head as if it’s obvious. Elsa gives her another blank look before clenching her jaw.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop playing with me,” Elsa demands. She looks about ready to stand up so Anna grabs at her sister’s violet cowl and pulls her closer. It’s pathetic how easily Anna starts unraveling now.<br/>
<br/>
“Please <em>believe<em> me. I know it’s insane but I swear to you Elsa, I’m carrying a baby and it IS yours because I’ve never been with anyone but you and it makes sense when I think about thelasttimewehadsex when we were talking about childrenandremember it felt different like we willed for one of us to ejaculate like a man would and--” Anna sucks in a harsh breath that flares up her lungs. “It felt like you came in me. Remember that?” Elsa’s frowning deeply and rubbing her forehead in defeat. 'This is insane,' Elsa thinks tiredly.<br/>
<br/>
“I remember you claimed it felt like that but I couldn’t feel it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly, and that’s why you’re not having these symptoms.” Anna’s breathing is shaky and it’s making her little nose holes fluctuate. “Dammit look at me!” Elsa lifts her unconvinced eyes and Anna just grits her teeth and slams a fist against the bed. “Come ON! You’re a fucking vampire but you can’t believe me?!” Anna has a point there. Elsa tries to hold in her skepticism before addressing the princess again.<br/>
<br/>
“Have you seen one of our doctors?”<br/>
<br/>
“How would I explain it? I’m not married and… and I think they all know I’m courting you so--” Elsa shifts in her seat at the thought of that “--So I’d just sound like a madwoman who’s been stuck inside too long. I mean, even YOU don’t believe me. Which I can’t believe by the way! You’re supposed to give me your absolute trust and here you are--”<br/>
<br/>“--I believe you,” Elsa tries, holding up a hand.<br/>
<br/>“You’re a bad liar.” The tension between them is palpable and it hasn’t been like this in some time. 'All I wanted was to come into this room and pull her into my arms… but this is what I feared; Yet another thing to keep us at arms length has come up. I swear the Devil loves to torture us suffering souls.' Elsa watches her sister’s fingers tug at Olaf’s fur. 'I’ve never once heard of a vampire impregnating a mate, let alone two women! It’s preposterous, really. It’s not like I have anyone to ask, like Eric or… or Mother. Kai only knows what I have already read in our books. History will not help us here.' Elsa follows her sister’s arms up to her bare breasts which hold her attention before her eyes flicker up to her sister’s exhausted face. 'I did catch her vomiting a few times last month but she eats so much chocolate I figured it was just a coincidence. I mean… could it be she really is pregnant?' A strange thought fills Elsa’s mind then, and she feels her slow beating heart pause. 'If she was… would we even be able to keep it? Would that child too, have blessed blood? Or would they be a half-breed monster like myself? More creatures like Eric would try to hunt it down no matter the outcome. But if that were to happen, I surely would protect my child from any--'<br/>
<br/>“My child,” Elsa repeats aloud.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?” Anna peeks up at her sister just to see Elsa looking more scared than a lost little girl in the woods. “W-what’s wrong?”<br/>
<br/>
“Me. I… I could never imagine myself as a mother. I’m not kind or loving or anything that you are.”<br/>
<br/>
“What are you saying? You literally <em>always<em> said you hated animals and the second you found Olaf stranded by the river you hurried to take him in. I mean, you even named him yourself! Don’t give me that.” Elsa is about to argue again but Anna shushes her then and there. Elsa rubs the back of her head and deflates again. What if I’m trying to dismiss this just because I’m scared? What a fool I am.<br/>
<br/>
“Lay on your back, please.” Anna doesn’t question it. Olaf cries when he has to move and ends up jumping off the bed with a heavy thump against the floor. Elsa scoots in a little closer to her sister’s hip and pulls down the covers to which Anna closes her thighs and turns her head away.<br/>
<br/>
“Elsa I’m not in the mood for that right now.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s not it.” Elsa runs her hand over Anna’s stomach, feeling the skin jump under her palm before shutting her own eyes. “Don’t say a word, if you will. I know that’s mighty hard for you,” she teases with a small smile. Anna just pouts and smacks the vampire’s shoulder. Elsa grows serious again, closing her eyes and calming her own heart beat until it only beats five times per minute. She moves her braid over one shoulder and leans her ear against her sister’s breast.<br/>
<br/>
DA-BUMP… DA-BUMP…<br/>
<br/>
Sounds normal so far. Elsa rests one hand against Anna’s hip and rubs it with her thumb before looking up at her sister who's finally looking a little more at peace again. Elsa presses a kiss between Anna’s breasts (earning a little sigh) and moves lower, past Anna’s navel, before sucking in one big breath, and leaning her ear about where Anna's uterus would be. 'If my idea is correct then….'<br/>
<br/>
DA-DUMDA-DUMDA-DUMDA-DUM!<br/>
<br/>
“Then there’d be two heart beats,” Elsa gasps. She’s forced to move her head when Anna sits up on her elbows and worriedly looks at Elsa.<br/>
“You--Are you serious?” Elsa can watch the bob in Anna’s throat as the queen nods yes. So there they are, just staring at each other until Anna brings a hand up to her mouth and sobs without a single tear leaking down her cheeks. It hurts Elsa’s heart. But what hurts even more is when Elsa reaches up to touch her sister’s face and Anna grabs her hand to stop her. “Elsa. You wouldn’t h-hurt them would you?” Elsa pulls her hand back immediately.<br/>
<br/>
“Pardon?” The anger in Elsa’s voice makes Anna second guess herself and she scooches back against the headboard.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been having these dreams about you. That--that when you find out I’m pregnant you try to kill it. I--I’ve been having it for weeks.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s ridiculous Anna.”<br/>
<br/>
“I thought so too but I had dreams about… about Mother before it happened.” Elsa stares right through her sister. “Only once. The night before.”<br/>
<br/>
“You doubt me that much? That I would kill my own child. YOUR child.” Anna’s eyes get wider with guilt. “That I would kill something that came from you. Someone who is the one beacon of light I have here in this miserable world.” Elsa’s eyes swirl with red and blue and she tightens her fist to the point her bones ache. “I may be a monster but I’m not evil,” Elsa finishes, stern and disgusted.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t think about it like that,” Anna hurries to say, touching Elsa’s cold knee. Elsa looks put off by the touch but Anna doesn’t care, she throws herself at Elsa and hugs her just loose enough to still be able to look at her face. “You’re right. I believe you. I just… keep having them every night now. I’m scared,” Anna admits with a crack in her voice. “What are we going to do, Elsa? How will we explain that I’m pregnant to Arendelle? I… I’m so worried about everything and I didn’t want to tell you because you’re so busy and--” Elsa finally kisses the princess with the tenderness she intended to portray since the beginning of their reunion. They pull apart, lashes fluttering, and Elsa gives her sister the best smile she can afford right now as she drags her hand against the side of Anna’s smooth neck.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re starting this over,” Elsa declares as a whisper. The raspiness in her voice eases Anna’s knotted muscles just slightly as she listens closely. “Anna,” she breathes, “Tell me you’re pregnant again….” Doubt flickers across Anna’s face before she whispers,<br/>
<br/>
“I’m pregnant. And, it’s yours, Elsa.” The queen can’t stop the sheepish smile that brightens up her face and soon it’s shallowly mirrored by the princess.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m so… so excited for you… to finally be a mother like you always wanted.” She kisses Anna’s lips again. “To be the mother we hardly got.” Kiss again. “To spread such endless joy, and teach unwavering sensitivity so others can learn that beautiful people, inside and out, really do exist.” Anna sniffs back a tear. “I think that I’m even excited for me… to watch our child grow by your careful guidance.” She kisses Anna one more time, before pulling away a little further. “But it may be best for our child to be raised not knowing I’m… the other half of them.”<br/>
<br/>
“What…?”<br/>
<br/>
“We’re sisters, women, and I’m a monster who has a soul. I know the burden of being cursed, and it will haunt our child forever. We could lessen the pain if I just pretend I’m not their mother and--”<br/>
<br/>
“--That's not happening.” Anna grabs the sides of Elsa’s face and pulls her in closer, so they’re nose to matching nose. “You keep underselling yourself and I’m so tired of it. You could save the world and you’d still think you’re nothing. You’re too selfless for your own damn good.” Elsa wearily looks away and Anna just pulls her in for a hard, purposeful kiss. “I don’t want our baby to grow up not knowing someone as powerful as you is their mother too.”<br/>
<br/>
“...Imagine the scandal,” Elsa frets, eyes growing heavy.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t care.”<br/>
<br/>
“Anna….”<br/>
<br/>
“Elsa,” Anna retorts, sounding much more like her old self again. “Just do yourself a favor and stop overthinking something for once in your life.” Elsa lets out a hard breath through her nose and bumps her forehead into Anna’s. Elsa grips her sister’s hips tight in her hands and relishes in the feeling of warm breath dusting her lips. “You’re infuriating,” Anna adds a minute later.<br/>
<br/>
“You love it,” Elsa observes with a quiet chuckle. And then a sharp wave of giddiness crashes over the vampire and she smiles a lot wider again. “A baby, hmm? I… wonder how they’ll be.”<br/>
<br/>
“I hope they’re hot like you.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s an odd thing to wish,” Elsa quips. Anna pinches Elsa’s side and kisses her lips.<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, they’d get so many suitors.”<br/>
<br/>
“And I’d have to kill each one,” Elsa says in all seriousness.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright. No one likes strict parents like that! I say get some while you can,” Anna laughs.<br/>
<br/>
“What? Some role model you are, Princess Anna.”<br/>
<br/>
Three Months Later, Five Months Pregnant<br/>
<br/>
“You know, they usually say the pregnant one of the couple is the grumpy one… and then there’s you, Elsa.” Elsa glares daggers at her sister who’s bouncing around the study like it’s any other day and she’s not holding thirty extra pounds. Elsa drops her heavy pen down on the desk and Olaf jumps up from beside the queen’s chair… just so he can be pet. Elsa refuses anyhow, eyes all red and agitated.<br/>
<br/>
“You keep talking at me when I’m trying to work and you’re up at,” Elsa looks at the grandfather clock next to the double doors. “At three in the morning! You’re supposed to be sleeping on a normal schedule so you can take care of the baby during the day--<br/>
<br/>
“--While you watch them at night. I know I know,” Anna drags the last word and Elsa feels her temples pulsating. The vampire has to rub at her temples every other second. 'Why am I the one worrying about everything far more than she is???' Anna somehow sneaks her way up on Elsa and wraps her arms around the queen’s neck from the side. Olaf’s licking at Anna’s dress which looks ridiculous seeing as how he’s grown to become an adult wolf now. “But if I sleep at night I don’t get to see you for more than two or three hours a day,” Anna whines. Elsa narrows her eyes, tired of hearing this same argument. “Besides,” Anna nips at Elsa’s ear, teasing the lobe with her tongue. “I reeeeeally want to have sex with you tonight.” Despite herself, Elsa’s insides flare and she has to avidly start thinking about work. Anna keeps biting at Elsa’s ear until the queen has to turn to face her sister and push her away just a bit further.<br/>
<br/>
“Sweetheart,” Elsa tries holding strong. “You’ve been up since seven in the morning, it’s not healthy for the baby. Please.”<br/>
<br/>
“Just fuck me once, come on! That’s all I need and then I’ll be good for you and go to bed. Promise!” Elsa’s trying not to admit to herself how much she likes that string of words coming off her sister’s tongue and grips her chair’s arm. Now Anna’s giving Elsa puppy dog eyes and this should be a law Elsa makes up soon; No swooning the queen. Elsa sighs and looks down at her stack of work she’s already behind on because of all the baby planning within the castle. So far, Kai has been… concerned and disgruntled about the whole relationship between the sisters, but some of them actually went out of their way to approach Elsa (but mostly just Anna) to congratulate their relationship and the baby. As of right now, no one outside of the castle knows, but Elsa and Kai have been consistently working on a speech with guidelines for what to do once the baby is born, and how they will explain it to Arendelle. One thing was for sure, Elsa would not allow her child to be stuck hiding in the castle, even if that meant Anna had to “marry” someone “overseas” and take refuge in Northuldra or somewhere up in the mountains with the baby.<br/>
<br/>
A snapping of fingers pulls Elsa right back to reality. She nips at the hand in her face and Anna giggles. Elsa stands up and Anna gets a bigger and bigger smile on her face knowing she’s already won. 'Of course she won,' Elsa thought grumpily to herself. 'I do everything she says these days….' Elsa says nothing and bows slightly at the waist while motioning toward the door.<br/>
<br/>
“I knew you’d come around!” And then Anna lunges forward and forces Elsa to lift her bridal style. “Off we go, my Queen.”<br/>
<br/>
“This is just…” Elsa shakes her head and just gives up. Easily walking toward the door and blowing out each candle with Anna’s help. Elsa has to reprimand Anna quietly when she starts getting too handsy in the middle of the hallway where anyone can see. The servants have surely seen enough… Elsa thinks sadly. When they reach Elsa’s bedroom door, the vampire looks to Olaf who was following closely behind with a wagging tail. “Olaf. Go outside for a while. Enjoy yourself.” Olaf’s ears lower before he drops on the floor and rolls around as if Elsa will pet him. “Not happening,” Elsa sighs.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so uptight,” Anna complains, hoping out of Elsa’s hold to get on the floor and rub Olaf to his heart’s content.<br/>
<br/>
“He is a wild animal! It’s bad enough we keep him inside.”<br/>
<br/>
“He loves it! Don’t you buddy? Yes you do!” Anna and Olaf rub their heads together and Elsa watches with lazy eyes, leaning against the door to her room.<br/>
<br/>
“You talk to him like Kristoff talks to Sven. It’s weird.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re weird,” Anna retorts.<br/>
<br/>
“Hilarious,” Elsa lies, grinning at her nails that she’s checking out.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright big guy.” Anna kisses her wolf on his big nose and hugs him tight before standing and holding Elsa’s hand. “ See you tomorrow!” She blows him a kiss and he whines before moving on down the hallway to the staircase that never ends. “And we’re alone. Great. Let’s get to it!”<br/>
<br/>
“So romantic,” Elsa deadpans, closing the door behind them. Anna lights a candle next to the bed and reaches to take off her fuzzy olive green robe. Elsa doesn’t watch, instead moving to the other side of the bed and using her speed to take off her clothes and put on a nightgown with nothing underneath. She already has the covers pulled down when she notices Anna still playing with her robe. “Something on your mind, sweetheart?” Elsa drops the banter. Anna looks up at her with watery eyes (and those teary eyes are more and more frequent the closer Anna gets to that ninth month).<br/>
<br/>
“I just… feel a little self conscious all of a sudden.” Anna plays with her braids before undoing them so her thick red hair hangs over her back. Elsa lifts one side of her lips and gets into the bed before holding her hand out to Anna. The princess doesn’t say anything and takes her cold hand before settling down next to her on her haunches. It’s pretty dark in the room, but Elsa has no problem seeing her beautiful sister and imagining whatever she can’t see with vivid memories. Elsa leans in to kiss Anna as softly as she can before tugging the sides of Anna’s robe over her freckled shoulders, stopping when the tops of Anna’s breasts are exposed. Elsa’s mouth salivates at the sight even to this day. The vampire moves in again, kissing her sister's mouth then jaw, stopping to lick at her pulse point before sucking at swelling breasts that have become a little bigger than Elsa’s own. Anna hums at the feeling and loses her hand in Elsa’s long hair. Elsa starts to untie the robe, and Anna's enthusiasm lessens again. Elsa frowns before completely untying the robe, and leaving her sister bare before leaning over the top of her and covering them with the blankets just perfect enough for the colder weather coming in for Fall late. Anna wearily looks up at Elsa before the blonde drags her fingers over Anna’s pregnant stomach and smiles.<br/>
<br/>
"You still look as beautiful as you did the first time. I wouldn't care if you had gained three hundred pounds, you know."<br/>
<br/>
"I guess," Anna relents, fixing her bangs just for Elsa to do it again for her. Anna’s eyes travel down to Elsa’s breasts and her cheeks look a little more pink. "You look amazing."<br/>
<br/>
"...Well thank you," Elsa accepts quietly, taking in Anna’s growing body. 'Nothing is more astonishing than a child being born. Anna’s holding a little miracle inside of her and that in itself is reason enough to look beautiful.' Elsa leans down, careful to stay on the side of her sister so as not to press down on her stomach, and wraps one arm under Anna's back.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you comfortable enough to take this further?" Anna nods once the sheets are pulled a little higher up her stomach. Elsa and Anna discovered it really doesn't take much foreplay for them to be ready anymore, especially when one of them specifically comes to the other and asks for it. Elsa only bites and teases Anna’s nipples for a minute before allowing her hand to slip between the redhead's thighs.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmmm. That feels good Elsa."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm glad," Elsa softly acknowledges, rubbing a little harder in circles. Anna was more wet than usual and Elsa already felt her head becoming foggy. She couldn't experience the same feelings Anna felt unless she was drinking from her throat, and Elsa didn't want to drink from her more than twice a month right now for the baby's sake (even if the cost was having a very aggressive and agitated Elsa). So tell me why the second this started I knew Anna would inevitably try to ask,<br/>
<br/>
"Elsa… do you wanna bite me?" Elsa just drops her head on Anna’s shoulder and stays quiet. Anna decides to push it anyway. She grabs a hold of Elsa’s hand that was touching her, while using the other hand to knead Elsa’s breasts. Elsa holds back a moan. "It feels so good, baby. Just drink me a little bit. I want you to feel what you do to me." Elsa already knows it’s a lost cause, her eyes are already blood red. The beating between her legs gets stronger when she licks at the spot she’s bound to bite too. Anna moans one more time when Elsa slows down her circles just to slip one finger in the second her teeth sink in just a little bit. Heat spreads across Anna’s chest and makes her nipples harden as she feels the arousal Elsa was feeling too. The bite itself hardly hurts anymore, and she loves the feeling too much to even care now. Elsa always took care of her, or well, them, above and beyond. "I love you Els."<br/>
<br/>
"Yh--too." Elsa squeezes her sister’s shoulders a little as she adds a second finger in, groaning into Anna's neck at the feeling. Her thighs are coated in her own cum already. She swallows slowly, trying to limit what passes over her tongue while she massages the inside of her sister a little more thoroughly until Anna moans louder and louder singing Elsa’s name again and again. Her blood tastes sweeter the further into pregnancy she goes and Elsa will surely miss the taste. Elsa’s own body feels the desire and penetration Anna’s succumbing to and her own body starts to creep closer and closer to orgasm as she rubs herself against Anna’s outer thigh.<br/>
"Baby--baby, make us finish!" Elsa grins wide and pulls her teeth out of her sister’s neck to kiss her jaw.<br/>
<br/>
"Already?" Anna just rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Elsa’s neck, holding her there needlessly. "Whatever you wish," Elsa exhales. The vampire dips her head down to lick at Anna’s stiff nipples before shoving in a third finger so both of them jerk their hips into the feeling. "You're taking my fingers so well," Elsa applauds with a heady feeling overwhelming her whole body.<br/>
<br/>
"I loveeee when you talk like that," Anna moans, scratching Elsa’s shoulders like a wild cat. Elsa chuckles under her breath and tucks her face into Anna's neck just to nip at the skin.<br/>
<br/>
"How eager are you to cum for me?" Elsa flushes at her own words before daring Anna to, "touch yourself and show me." Elsa pulls her fingers out and licks them clean. Anna rubs her hand over her own face and cries into her palm before sitting upright and spreading her legs wide open for Elsa to watch. Anna’s head is tilted back and her mouth is hanging open while she rubs her clitoris vigorously. Elsa’s almost foaming at the mouth, focusing so intensely on every smell and sound until her body sways back and forth and she digs her nails into the bed, surely ripping the sheets for the eighth time. Anna just keeps moaning for her sister and rocking her hips into her hand until her whole palm is covered in her sticky arousal. She slips her fingers into herself and cries out before grabbing Elsa and pulling her on top of her again.<br/>
<br/>
"You're amazing," Anna growls against her sister’s cheek, panting lightly. She forces her sister’s hand between her legs again before they get lost in each other for another ten minutes and finish with loud declarations of love and satisfaction.<br/>
<br/>
A Half Hour Later:<br/>
<br/>
Anna was falling asleep, sad she wasn't quite able to lay on Elsa’s chest any longer since her stomach always got in the way. Elsa made up for it by laying a little more upright so Anna could at least rest her head against the queen’s shoulder as she pets the princesses torso, lulling her to sleep. Elsa knows she has a mountain of work to do and this was slowly eating away at her time, but she didn't really care about her duties the further along she and Anna’s relationship went. Elsa holds her sister tight then, breathing her all in as she basks post orgasm and Elsa finds herself softening up even more, kissing Anna's face and cooing.<br/>
<br/>
"Elsa you're so adorable these days," Anna admits with a giddy little smile. She nuzzles into Elsa’s chest and pulls the blankets a little higher up her shoulders. "You've grown so much. I'm proud of you."<br/>
<br/>
"I could say the same to you," Elsa reminds her before laughing quietly and touching Anna’s stomach rather protectively. "We're really having a baby, hmm?" Anna just nods with an equally eager, but tired smile.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re just saying that now?” Anna snickers and puts her hand over the top of Elsa’s. “It is pretty mind blowing. But I’m so excited nonetheless!” Elsa watches her sister’s face as she strokes their hands over her pregnant stomach that’s saying so many words she could never express. It was a look only a mother could have and it twists the knot of Elsa’s heart completely free. Elsa feels her eyes tear up before she clears her throat and wills them away.<br/>
<br/>
“I certainly share your excitement, my love. I wonder how closely they will resemble you and myself. Perhaps I pray for them to have your hair color so the waning race of you redheads will continue just one person longer,” Elsa laughs and Anna just shakes her head.<br/>
<br/>
“Nuh-uh, looking as blonde as you would be much much better.” They go on for another twenty minutes, arguing back and forth about what their child might look like, and what they’d like to pass on to them. The one that really sits with Anna is when Elsa says,<br/>
<br/>
“As long as they live freely and explore whatever their heart wishes, I’ll be satisfied.” Anna grins loosely and kisses Elsa sweetly on the lips while dancing her fingers over Elsa’s arm.<br/>
<br/>
“I couldn’t agree more.” Anna kisses her one last time before closing her eyes, and falling into a peaceful sleep. The last thing she hears is Elsa’s hushed voice, reminding her that,<br/>
<br/>
“At last I realize our happiness is what matters most… even if there is a heavy price to pay at the end of our lives.” She feels Elsa’s cold lips touch the side of her face, and part just slightly so a long tooth grazes her cheek. “Yet I rather live content than live miserably for years on end. And I know wherever you and our baby is, I’ll be right there beside you both. Goodnight, Anna.”<br/>
<br/>
Here’s to us.<br/>
</em></em></em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took me so long to write that last sentence because I know this is likely the last Elsanna fic I’ll ever do. Elsanna has gathered such a creative, supportive community unlike most other fandoms. This stupid Disney movie I’ve worshipped since I was like fourteen has gotten me through so much BS and lonely nights. There are so many things I could say through them that I shied away from in reality. The closest I ever got to dealing with my personal insecurities came out in my last story called Blinded by Light… and it almost hurts to read it. Over time I hate each and every story I write much like my drawings (I’m in college studying to become a professional artist in the hopes of writing and drawing comic books). And then… a year or two later, I come back and read them and get blown out of the water. I’ve found myself to be so honest when I write, and when I get little comments that tell me how the story affects them, it reminds me how worthy this stupid medium of half-porn half-literature can be! Sometimes the silly stories about Elsa and Anna going to a Church camp and boning each other’s minds out (Jessica-X) is exactly what I needed when I was laying in bed at one AM thinking about how petrified I still am to admit I’m gay.<br/>So thank you Elsa and Anna who feel more real to me than peanut butter and jelly, and thank you readers, who spend valuable time in their lives to read my little contribution to art. See you around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>